Un Salvador en mi Camino
by VictoriamarieHale
Summary: Bella despues de superar una grave enfermedad y perdida de un ser querido decidir volver su vida en un torbellinos de problemas ... hasta que lo vea el ... Frente a ella ... mirando con sus grandes ojos penetrantes, Todo A Su Alrededor pierde sentido
1. Prefacio

**hola!! bueno esta es mi primera historia...espero hacerlo medianamente bien. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer con algunas alteraciones, spero k os guste!!! ya os ire explicando algunas cosillas, esta historia es verdadermnte importante para mi asique no seas muy duros cnmigo!!**

Prefacio

Tumbada a tu lado mirando como tu corazón seguía latiendo, sintiendo tu respiración acompasada, escuchando el pitido de la maquina…Pedia a Dios que abrieras los ojos y me miraras como solo tu sabes hacerlo, que me dijeras entre tus brazos que todo iba a salir bien, rezando para que saltaras de esa cama y dijeras que me amabas. Mientras recorría mis dedos sobre tus parpados para notar si los abrias, deje que mis sentimientos de angustia saliesen a flote, mientras la mas amarga de las lagrimas corria por mi mejilla. Te necesito, necesito que levantes tu mano y me limpies el llanto.

Pero ahora no podía ser la débil, ahora tenia que ser fuerte por los dos y seguir hacia delante cada dia tumbándome a tu lado contándote todo lo que siento desde que te conoci…


	2. Nunca dejes de decir Te Quiero

Nunca dejes de decir te Quiero

Me sobresalté y quede a pocos centímetros del borde de la cama, Dios estaba poniendo un manto sobre mi ya que no era usual que me librara de una caída, pensándolo bien todavía me quedaba mucho dia por delante para doblarme el tobillo o resbalar delante de la gente.

Mirando a la ventana empeze a recordar la pesadilla que me ataco la noche anterior.

Estaba tumbada sobre una toalla en el césped, leyendo uno de tantos libros que tenia, entonces te vi acercándote a mi con esa sonrisa perfecta y solo para mi. Decidi acercarme y entonces pero no podía llegar a ti, fuiste desapareciendo, te nublabas …

Bella mi vida nunca olvides que te amo, pase lo que pase sigue adelante

¿ Por que me dices eso? Ven aquí cariño

Tu solo recuerda que has sido mi vida pequeña, Tengo que irme

¿ Has sido? Pero que…

Y todo se esfumo…

Pase la mañana pensando en el sueño y para despejarme puse las canciones mas movidas que encontré en mi ipod, recordando como te gustaba que bailaramos juntos, que nuestros cuerpos pegados se moviesen al son de esa música y sentirnos únicos en el mundo.

Puede ser que no me llamaras porque estabas muy entretenido con tu familia, pero prometiste que cada dia tendría mi llamada, han pasado casi 48 horas sin oir tu voz…

Sali de mis ensoñaciones cuando vi el móvil vibrar…

¿Bella?- Me desengañe que fueras tu al oir ese vozarrón…

¿ Que pasa Emmet? ¿ ya te aburriste de tu nuevo videojuego?

Enana tenemos que hablar, pero antes prométeme que no haras ninguna locura y me dejaras que te cuente todo ¿Vale?- Solo mire por la ventana y me sente en la silla temiendo lo peor

¿Bella?

Eh…si si Em dime que pasa

Esto…Bueno…veras…Jacob…esta…bueno sabes que estaba con su familia y bueno antes de anoche salió con unos amigos y hubo….Bella promete que no haras nada imprudente

Emmet dime que pasa ahora mismo

Prometelo!

Em maldita sea si me vas a decir que Jacob culminó la noche con una tia…bueno era de esperar…ya sabes…

Mierda Bella no hables asi de el ahora mismo!

Grandullon sabes que el puede tener a quien quiera todavía no entiendo que hace con una mujer como yo…

Bella ya basta! Jake ha tenido un accidente de moto - ¿ Que? Si no hubiese estado sent ada hubiese tenido mi caída del dia. Senti que todo a mi alrededor perdia color…Me temblaban las rodillas, ¿Podria ser que yo ya habría tenido suficiente calma y ahora venia la tormenta? Pero a el no podría pasarle nada. Tranquilo mi vida estare contigo en breves…

Bella contesta por Dios!!

Que…Que ha pasado Emmet, donde esta el…bueno donde lo tienen?- No me atrevía a decir lo que mi mente pensaba…Su cuerpo, sin vida encima de una fría capa de metal… esa ultima noche hablando con el no le dije cuanto lo amaba, estaba frustrada porque iba a viajar a New York cuando yo volviese a Forks

Tranquila, mira ahora mismo esta en quirófano y…- ya no escuche nada, él estaba vivo!!! Aun seguía latiendo su corazon aun había la esperanza de verle respirar, de estar a su lado

Y entonces el tio se paso el semáforo, por una vez que el inteligente de tu novio iba bien va un gilipollas mas grande que Jake y decide…

Em, Emmet espera, ¿donde estais?- ya me encargaría mas tarde de saber que había pasado ahora lo único que quería era ir a su lado

En el hospital Bella, esperando a Carlisle salir del quirófano

¿Estais en Forks?

No en realidad estamos en Seattle, los chicos se aburrían en la reserva y decidieron ir a la ciudad y entonces paso lo de…

Em enserio ahora eso no me importa, mira cogeré el primer vuelo que vea en internet hare lo que sea para ir hacia allí lo antes posible, por favor no permitas que se vaya…

No no tu no vienes, te esperas a que llegue Edward

¿Edward? ¿Que tiene el que ver en todo esto?

El estaba en forks cuando todo paso se entero y sin decir nada se fue a Phoenix, no quería dejarte sola ante todo esto lo que me pregunto es que hace que no esta ya contigo

Espera Em creo que ya esta aquí…


	3. Disculpas

Disculpas

Colgué el móvil y me fui hacia la puerta de la entrada y hay estaba él, perfecto en todas las situaciones, levanto su cabeza y me sonrio, con la cabeza gacha se dirigió hacia mi casa, no sabia muy bien que hacer, no era justo que llorara en su hombro, pero necesitaba tanto sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura que me atrajera hacia él, quería perderme en su mirada…

Estando a unos centímetros de mi, levanto mi mentón y nuestros ojos se encontraron, hacia tanto tiempo que no estábamos asi, si todo hubiera sido diferente…si el no hubiera…

Y me dijo todo lo que deseaba escuchar…

Yo…lo siento tanto…

Shhh, ahora eso no importa, estoy aquí para ti.

¿Cómo esta él?

Bueno parece que la operación esta yendo bien pero mi padre no puede asegurar nada ya lo sabes- si lo sabia mejor que nadie…

¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿ has sacado los billetes?

Espera un poco ¿vale? Hoy descansaremos aquí y mañana a primera hora cojemos el avión- no me dejo terminar me conocía mejor que nadie- Princesa, el te necesitara calmada y a su lado estando serena, ahora no es buena idea, hasta mañana no será consciente de nada. Asentí, siempre pensaba en lo mejor para mi, aunque eso le partiese el corazón en dos…

¿te quedas a dormir en casa? Te necesito, se que es egoísta pero…

Todo lo que quieras y cuando quieras- me beso en la mejilla, aun sentía ese calor entre los dos cuando nuestra piel se tocaba

Cuando terminamos de cenar, llamamos a Carlisle y todavía seguía en quirófano, habían pasado 6 horas y la angustia me comia por dentro…sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y no pude evitar llorar, me abrazo hasta que mi ultimo sollozo me dejo rendida, lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar tumbada en la cama sobresaltada por la misma pesadilla y verlo a el sentado en ese incomodo sofá durmiendo.

Edward - me levante hacia el, pude verlo detenidamente, recorrer con mis dedos sus facciones, su mandibula, sus labios…esos que tanto anhelaba. ¿pero que hablas? ¿Y Jake?...su mano se entrelazaba con la mia, agarrándome fuertemente con miedo de que escapara de allí y todo vino a mi mente…

Flashback

Rosalie ¿Quién es ese? – su mirada recorrió toda la sala hasta que se poso en EL, el ser mas perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra, alto, delgado pero a la vez musculoso, se podia ver marcado cada uno de sus abdominales en esa camisa azul, con el color de pelo mas peculiar del mundo y despeinado pero a la vez el mas sexy.

¿El? El tio mas arrogante del país Bella, pasa de el enserio te lo digo, no merece la pena usa a las mujeres como pañuelos- lo miraba con odio, con rencor, me preguntaba si habían tenido algo, y un sentimiento que nunca había experimentado se coló en mi ser: ¿Celos? No no yo no me podía permitir eso. No me importaba si ellos tenían novia o no, pero que a Rose le gustara…no podía hacerle eso a ella. Eran lo único que me importaban…Rosalie y Alice, las incondicionales para siempre

¿Tu y el?

Que dices!!! Para arrogancia y superioridad ya tengo la mia!- nos miramos y estallamos en carcajadas hasta que Alice se acerco a nosotras, bailando con una copa en su mano

Bella estas impresionante!!! Ven que te presente a alguien, te va encantar ojala os hagáis cambiar mutuamente- ella era la que mas sufria por mi manera de actuar, levanto su mano para avisarlo…era EL a quien me quería presentar, mis rodillas temblaban ¿Qué haces Bella? Nunca te sentiste asi…ni siquiera con…-Edward ven!!!

¿Alice que haces?

Edward esta es Bella- Wau! Sus ojos eran mejor que cualquier piedra preciosa. Me estaba mirando!!! EL me estaba mirando a mi de arriba abajo! Este calor no es normal…

Hola Bella, encantado de conocerte al fin- No por todos los santos que esa voz no fuera suya, me hubiese derretido allí mismo cuando me hablo con esa voz tan dulce y sexy. Este hombre era endemoniantemente perfecto!!

I…Igual…Igualmente, pero a mi no me han hablado de ti…un delito desde luego- Mierda lo he dicho en alto espero que no me haya oído…Vale, se había reido, con una sonrisa torcida, a partir de ahora haría cualquier cosa con tal de que el volviese a sonreir asi, me volvia loca. Este hombre seria mio.

Fin del Flashback

¿Bella? ¿Que haces despierta princesa? Debes de descansar mañana será un dia largo

No puedo dormir, ¿Puedes dormir conmigo?

Por supuesto, vamos- mientras iba hacia la cama, se estaba quitando la camiseta, no no hagas eso seras mi muerte esta noche. Me quede mirándolo

Mejor me la dejo puesta

Gracias

Todo lo que quieras

Buenas noches Edward

Buenas noches Bella

Se despego de mi, no queriendo importunar.

Me acerque a el y lo abraze con todas mis fuerzas…

Bella creo que esto no es….- Puse un dedo sobre sus labios

Por favor- no necesite decir nada mas, me envolvió entre el y me beso en la cabeza. Me deje dormir por toda la noche con mi protector a mi lado.


	4. El Recorrido

El Recorrido

Me desperto la falta de calor de sus brazos, el agarre seguro, me incorpore para ver si estaba sentado sobre la cama, pero el no estaba allí. No se si hubiese sido buena idea verlo a mi lado durmiendo o sentirme sola y fría en esa cama.

Se entreabrio la puerta asomandose con una gran bandeja de tortitas con nata y sirope de fresa, las podía reconocer a distancia eran mis preferidas.

Pensé que tendrías hambre, anoche no cenaste lo suficiente

Edward sabes que mi estomago no me lo permite

Si si señorita pero esto de aquí seguro que nunca te jartas- ¿Qué me estaba intentado decir? ¿El? Estaba claro que nunca me jartaría de el, se dio cuenta que yo le miraba con incertidumbre

Las tortitas con fresa Bella, las tortitas

Ya ya claro es que estoy recién levantada

Termine de desayunar, peleando con el para que no comiese mi ultimo bocado. El sabia como hacerme evadir de mis problemas y preocupaciones. Nos terminamos de arreglar, prepare mi maleta y fuimos hacia el coche

Wau Vaya coche para solo venir desde del aeropuerto aquí ¿no?-Su sonrisa otra vez…era un increíble Audi TT Coupé, como me encantan esos coches!!

Un hombre como yo no se conforma con poco- se quedo mirándome

Que creido eres!!

Anda no te quejes tanto, toma

¿Me dejas conducir?- mi sonrisa llego de oreja a oreja, el si sabia como alegrarme el dia

Claro!! Se cuanto te gustan estos bichos

Dios Edward!!! Gracias gracias! Eres único!!

Ojala…- su sonrisa falsa apareció después de tanto tiempo

Lo siento…- sonrio nuevamente, y entro en el coche.

El viaje fue alucinante, una total experiencia, me encantaba sentir ese coche rugir bajo mis tacones, el me enseño a amar esas maravillas de coches, a amar la velocidad.

Llegamos al aeropuerto y evidentemente no dejo que yo pagase el billete, quise fundirlo con la mirada pero era tan dulce, cuando se encogía de hombros.

Cuando llegamos a Seattle, me sentí fatal, no sabia con que iba a encontrarme en ese hospital, me sentía mal por haber actuado asi la noche anterior con Edward, por haberlo necesitado.

Habia cambiado tanto todo en dos años…desde que el decidió dejarlo todo, aunque lo entendía, siempre me dolería. Pero tenia que hacerlo…por ella.

¿Como esta Alice?- le pregunte mientras llegábamos al hospital, necesitaba llenar mi cabeza.

Poco a poco, espero que su nuevo trabajo le haga despejarse. Hay un chico que le ha invitado varias veces a cenar pero ella dice no estar preparada aun.

Es normal supongo…

Bella ha pasado mas de un año, hasta hace poco todavía necesitaba obligarla a ducharse

Lo quería mucho, y fue un duro golpe para ella

Para todo Bella para todos no lo olvides…

Me deje llevar por mi pasado…como iba a olvidarlo, ese dia cambio mi vida.

Flashback

Alice vivía en Paris por temporadas, por sus estudios perfeccionando su carrera con masters con los mejores diseñadores, de vez en cuando nos invitaba a los desfiles, ya tenia suficiente con que me hiciese querer los tacones como para vivir los desfiles!

Estábamos riéndonos en nuestra cama mientras el móvil sonaba

Tienes que cogerlo cariño

No no dijimos que este dia seria nuestro

Puede ser algo importante

Esta bien le hare caso señorita, futura de Cullen

No digas eso!!- se puso a escasos milímetros de mi boca y pude olerlo como nunca, recién salidos de la ducha, el olia mejor que nunca, sentía mis rodillas temblar

¿No quieres estar conmigo? ¿ por siempre?- esa carita de lastima…

Por toda mi vida Edward- y me beso con toda la dulzura que le caracterizaba, subi mis manos a su cuello para atraerlo hacia mi, y quedarme asi, atada a el por todo el dia, empezó a bajar sus manos hacia mi cintura y con el roze de sus manos no pude evitar soltar un gemido. El móvil volvió a sonar…entrecortadamente me separe de el- pero sin papeles cariño, coje el móvil

Eres imposible Bella, ¿Diga?

Mientras hablaba por teléfono fui trepando por su espalda aun mojada besándole por toda su extensión, haciéndolo sufrir.

¿Qué? ¿Dónde esta Alice? Papa!! ¿ donde esta Alice?maldita sea

¿Qué pasa Edward?

Shhh ahora te digo pequeña, tranquila

Pero no termino su frase cuando las lagrimas recorrían su perfecto rostro, pensé lo peor. No podía verlo sufrir, pero Alice también era muy importante para mi, era casi mi hermana! No pude evitar mis lagrimas.

Bella, tranquila cariño, hablemos ¿Vale?- Asentí

Hubo un accidente de coche, donde iban Alice y Jeremy, ellos iban a pasar unos días en Montpesier…Alice esta en bien, bueno ella esta dormida por el golpe pero…Jeremy, el ha fallecido hace dos horas

Oh no! Alice!! Ella se sentirá morir

Todavia no ha despertado pero tengo que ir con ella…me necesitara

Fin del flashback.

Ya estamos aquí ¿Preparada?

Vamos, no me sueltes por favor siento que voy a caer en cualquier momento

No lo dudes- le mire de reojo y solo supo darme un ultimo abrazo para inspirarme seguridad. Ya todo dependía de mi fuerza interior


	5. El Hospital

El Hospital

Todos estaban alli, no se atrevían a mirarse unos a otros, muchas cosas que echarse en cara y no era el momento ni el lugar…no sabia como era mi cara ante un espejo en esos momentos pero mirar sus expresiones al verme lo decía todo. Estaba destrozada.

- Hola enana- sus grandes brazos me acunaron por un momento sintiendo que el estaba hay por nosotros, a pesar de todo.

- ¿ Como esta? ¿Ha salido del despertar?

- Hola Bella

- Carlisle…¿Qué….?

- Hubo complicaciones, pero ya esta todo estable solo necesitamos que el despierte, aun no lo ha conseguido.

- ¿Puedo verlo?

- Bella no creo que sea necesario y puede resultarte duro, Billy no ha podido entrar aun…

- Carlisle un hospital a estas alturas ya no me asusta tu lo debes saber mejor que nadie- el asintió y me llevo hacia la sala donde él se encontraba, para que mentir, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a caer, estaba aterrada no me explicaba como el podía estar hay tirado lleno de cables y de pitidos de maquinas.

Me quede a pocos centímetros del pomo de la puerta intentando hacerme la idea de lo que había tras esa puerta. Si, yo sabia muy bien que era un hospital, pero no era la misma situación, yo nunca me vi ante un espejo, y el estaba allí expuesto ante mi.

Decidi entrar con las fuerzas que el me dio una vez.

_Flashback_

_-No quiero Jake dejame ¿vale? En serio no puedo hacerlo_

_-En serio ¿crees que te voy a dejar hay tirada en esa cama porque lo estas pasando mal ahora? Tienes 17 años y no voy a permitir que dejes tu vida pasar por esto ¿ entiendes? Si, se te ha torcido tu camino pero para eso estoy yo aquí para ti para siempre y para que te agarres a mi cuando tus piernas fallen._

_-Eres el mejor amigo que una puede tener, Te quiero Jake_

_-Si si amigo…vamos levanta_

_Fin del flashback_

-¿Entramos Bella?

-Si no te importa entrare sola, lo prefiero asi- el asintió

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve hay, de pie frente a el, pero si recuerdo todo lo que paso por mi mente…la vez que me enseñaste a montar en moto, la vez que hice que nos cayésemos de ella por acelerar demasiado, la primera vez que me sacaste de la cama, cuando te conte lo que me pasaba y llorábamos como niños y dormimos juntos…y aquí estas tu apenas con un hilito de vida esperando a ver tus ojos por fin abiertos diciéndome que todo estará bien…

Me sente en un sillón cerca de tu cama y con tu mano cogida a la mia no deje de llorar hasta que una mano me hizo sobresaltarme

-Bella tienes que salir de aquí un poco, necesitas comer algo enana…

-Emmett lo necesito conmigo, no puedo moverme de aquí

-Pero enana…

-Em solo un rato mas ¿vale? Te prometo salir – salió de la habitación con una pequeña esperanza

No se cuanto tiempo paso desde que Emmett entro en la habitación , seguramente me quede dormida, porque ya no entraba ningún rallito de sol por la ventana.

El seguía igual, sin moverse, los médicos dijeron que tendría que haber despertado ya.

Decidi salir un poco de la habitación para dar su turno a Billy y consentir al grandullón, no sin antes darle un beso a Jacob y pidiéndole que despertara ya.

Pero al levantarme de la silla todo empezó a dar vueltas y volverse oscuro…oh no esos pitidos otra vez no…Bella no es momento de ser débil, pero mi cuerpo en ese momento no respondia.

- Bella por Dios despierta- esa voz…su agarre en mi cara

-Tranquilo hijo solo ha sido un desmayo, ha tenido muchas emociones, dejemos que su mente se tranquilice, llevala a mi despacho.

Sus brazos me acunaron por un momento hasta dejarme sobre algo blando, ya estaba consciente pero no tenia fuerzas para abrir los ojos, me daba miedo abrir y darme con la realidad en las narices y ver que era cierto todo lo que había pasado.

-Bella el estará bien, te lo prometo, te necesita a su lado pero debes estar fuerte por favor princesa abre esos ojos.

-¿Me ….lo…prometes?- intente articular las palabras lo mejor posible pero me fui casi imposible

-Oh Bella gracias a Dios que susto nos diste!!! ¿Qué te paso?

-Estoy bien de verdad, supongo que fue la presión, que se bajo

-Princesa solo se te baja la presión cuando estas nerviosa o cuando no….espera... Bella….- me dijo en tono enfadado

-Lo se, lo se ahora como algo

-Llevas todo el dia sin comer, no puedes seguir asi princesa, deber cuidarte. ¿quieres que te traiga algo mientras descansas?- asentí y salió por la puerta y entro Rosalie, no había hablado con ella en todo el dia

-¿ que tal estas?

-Bueno supongo que bien, Edward me tranquilizo mucho ayer

-Si todos conocemos el don tranquilizador de ese hombre

-Rose…

-Si si ya lo se, no digo nada solo que…Edward vino desde Paris nada mas enterarse que tu estabas sola ante esta noticia.

-¿ No estaba en Forks?

-No, Em hablaba con Alice cuando se enteraron de lo que paso y Edward salió corriendo sin decir nada hasta Phoenix- me quede sin habla, el solo volvió una vez…

-Bella el haría cualquier cosa por ti

-Y yo sin embargo ando como alma en pena porque Jacob esta hay…

-¿ que sentiste cuando lo viste frente a ti?

-Rose no quiero hablar de eso, no es el momento

-¿Ah no Bella? ¿Entonces cuando es el momento? Nunca se acierta contigo o es que eres demasiado idiota como para darte cuenta de lo que pasa contigo hay dentro- me señalo con su dedo índice el corazón.

-Estoy con Jake, lo sabes y es muy importante para mi, lo quiero

-Ya ya ese cuento ya me lo se, pero ¿ Lo amas?

-Rose enserio….

-Vale vale si un dia te encuentras con la realidad en tus narices…yo ya te lo adverti, ahora descansa.

Me eche sobre el sofá de Carlisle y cerre los ojos no con la intención de dormir sino con la intención de pensar en todo lo que Rose me había dicho.

Si era cierto que quería a Jacob, y me encantaba estar con el, sintiendome segura, haciéndome feliz y en algunas ocasiones haciéndome sentir que nada malo pasaría…hasta que la noche venia a mi los primeros meses y deseaba que fueran otros brazos los que estaban por mi cintura, pero eso ahora no importaba, mis sentimientos nunca importaron cuando lo veía a el feliz. Ahora era él el que importaba, su vida.

Sentí como ese olor entraba por mi nariz….

-Caramel Machiato con extra de espuma y caramelo small…hmmm

-¿Cómo es posible que huelas eso tia?- Rose estaba impresionada

-Años y años de experiencia, gracias Edward lo necesitaba

-Lo se, y esto seguro que también lo necesitabas- me entrego la típica bolsa marron de Starbucks

-Oh oh muffins de Vainilla y chocolate, eres un cielo gracias!!!- me sente sobre mis rodillas y le bese en la mejilla, su piel chocó con mis labios y esa electricidad me recorrió por todo el cuerpo

-Vale te traeré muffins y Caramel Machiato a cada momento si ese es el agradecimiento- me hundi en el sofá colorada.

-¿ves por que me gusta traerle esto Rosalie?- ella negó con la cabeza- mira su cara es una niña con zapatos nuevos!- Rose me miro y no pudo reprimir una carcajada

-Venga ya vale, se acabo la hora de poner colorada a Bella.

Terminando mi café y charlando con ellos el tiempo paso volando, el café hacia efectos en mi y me hacia sentir despierta de nuevo, una nueva presencia en el despacho hizo que todos miráramos para la puerta.

-Chicos, escuchen, tengo noticias- estuvimos esperando a que Carlisle terminara de hablar- no son buenas, acabamos de saber que Jake, bueno el parece que no….-senti una par de manos a mi alrededor y un cuerpo a mi lado en el sofá- bueno parece que su cuerpo no asimilo todos los cambios de la operación y entro en coma. Lo siento chicos hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos, solo tendremos que esperar pero no podemos decir cuanto…

Todo perdió sentido…

* * *

Hola!!!! bueno veo k la istoria no tiene mxo exito! jejej una no pued ser wena en todo ejej!!! necesito animos xicas!!! spero k os guste y ke le deis al botoncito verde !!! diganme sugerencias criticas(no malevolas XD) gracias!!!


	6. Historias

Historias

Pasaron los dias sin nuevas noticias y sin ninguna reacción en su cuerpo.

Me quedaba a la verita de su cama esperando que moviese aunque sea un musculo, pero era imposible. No respondia a ninguna historia de las que le recordaba…

- ¿Sabes? Carlisle ha dicho que es bueno que te hablemos, asi que aquí estoy contándote nuestras historias…cualquier cosa porque tu me hables también

_Flashback_

_-Vamos Bella no seas cagona! Iras a poca velocidad y no pasara nada_

_-Jacob como me pase algo juro por mi vida que te perseguiré hasta el limite del estado!!_

_-Vamos! Si a ti te puede pasar cualquier cosa andando en superficie plana- lo fundi con la mirada aunque el se reia de su misma broma_

_-Te enteraras de esta!_

_Me subi a esa grandiosa moto, temblándome todo el cuerpo bajo el motor._

_-Ja…ja..Jake esto tiembla demasiado!!_

_-Vamos enana! Tu solo haz lo que yo te diga estare detrás de ti protegiéndote como siempre_

_Se sento detrás mia, pegado a mi espalda paso sus brazos por encima de los mios enseñándome cada mando de los manillares. Se sentía tan cerca y tan cálido y me hablaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello. Jacob siempre fue muy especial para mi, era mi salvador desde que en Parvulario me defendió de unas chicas que nunca se olvidaban de mi, era su propia diversión del dia a dia, siempre estaban cuando yo resbalaba o me atrancaba con mis propias palabras. Jacob las enfrentó diciéndoles que si volvían ni tan si quiera a mirarme les patearía el culo aunque fuesen chicas. Nunca pensé en Jacob como algo mas que un amigo, hasta que tuve la necesidad de tener una persona siempre conmigo._

_J-ake si sigues asi de cerca puede ser perjudicial- me separe un poco de el mirándole de lado_

_-¿Perjudicial? ¿Para ti o para mi?- cada vez mas cerca…_

_-Jake dejate de tonterías, serias el ultimo chico del que me aprovecharía- tan cerca de mi que me asustó, su aliento me estaba mareando, nunca lo tuve tan cerca, malditas hormonas!!_

_-Y..¿Si te dijera que puedes aprovecharte de mi todas las veces que quieras? Me gustas Bella, me encantas, me vuelves loco Bella, y no puedo resistirme a tenerte tan cerca, eres un delito para mi…_

_-Jake…- No hubo ninguna respuesta, solo sus labios sobre los mios, ardientes, suaves, dulces y a la vez con violencia, le devolví el beso, era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo ir, pero era mi Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi perfecto amigo, Mi Salvador._

_-Jacob, me halagas en serio eres un chico increíble pero…no puedo hacerte esto a ti_

_-Bella se de que pie cojeas y estoy dispuesto a ello. Te necesito_

_Se apego mas a mi espalda y note cuanto me necesitaba, y para que negarlo, me encantaba desatar esa pasión en los hombres, pero era él…todo pensamiento coherente dejo de existir cuando abandono mis labios y me beso el cuello, no pude reprimir un gemido ante sus labios húmedos contra mi piel. Yo también lo necesitaba. Me retiro el pelo y mordisqueo mi lóbulo, fue lo que me decidió a seguir con esa locura, ya veria que haría después con nuestra amistad._

_Se bajo de la moto y me cojio, sin dejar de besarme, me tumbo en la manta donde hasta hacia poco estábamos almorzando. Mientras iba recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus besos me iba desabrochando la sudadera, beso hasta la ultima parte de mi estomago y sentí un hormigueo. Esto no estaba bien…_

_-Jake…- me miro desde abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos vidriosos de necesidad_

_-Shhh, Bella dejame, aquí estamos tu y yo ahora lo demás no importa, disfrutemos- subió hasta mi pecho y empezó a besar cada centímetro de piel, eso me hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un gritito ahogado- ¿quieres todavía dejarlo?_

_-No no, sigue por favor- bajaba su cabeza hacia mi clavicula con una sonrisa._

_Me di la vuelta sobre el para quedar encima y disfrutar de su cuerpo, recorri mis dedos por encima de todos esos musculos tan marcados, para después ir descendiendo con mis besos hasta la base de su pantalón, le haría sufrir un poco por ponerme en esa situación…yo se lo advertí, que no jugara con fuego. Sentí que arqueaba su espalda y fue mi oportunidad de meter mis dedos por la centurilla de los jeans, empeze a desabrocharle el pantalón para que se liberara de la presión, pero cojio mi mano y la aparto._

_-¿Te lo has pensado mejor?- le dije entrecortadamente, con la esperanza que me dijera que si, y todo seria igual para nosotros, pero lo necesitaba tanto…me miro con su sonrisa de no he roto un plato_

_-Ni en tus mejores sueños pequeña, solo quiero disfrutar de cada momento, no tan rápido- me derretí con sus palabras hasta que llevo sus labios hacia mi cuello. Bajo hasta mi pecho y se deleito con cada parte de él, haciéndome disfrutar a cada momento. Bajo sus manos hacia mi pantalón y me toco sobre la tela lo que me hizo dar un pequeño respingo, como era posible que pudiese provocar en mi esa desesperación para que me hiciera suya sin tan si quiera haber jugado un poco. No tenia sentido. El tuvo que sentir mi incertidumbre y me miro a los ojos._

_-Bella mirame…esto puede tener la importancia que tu quieras que tenga, nada cambiara si tu no quieres. Te lo prometo_

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Si, palabrita del Niño Jesús, ahora dejame seguir con tu cuerpo, me estas volviendo loco.- asentí_

_Tomo tan en serio mi decisión que su siguiente paso fue meter su mano debajo de mi pantalón y hacerme estremecer con su tacto en mi interior, lo necesitaba con urgencia y yo ya estaba preparada para él._

_-Jake por…por favor…_

_-¿Si?- dijo mientras sonreía contra mi estomago_

_-Por favor hazlo ya, estoy…estoy preparada para ti_

_No basto que le dijese nada mas, me retiro el pantalón con violencia y mis braguitas las partió en dos para ponerse encima mia y entrar en mi interior, grite su nombre con ansias, agarre mis piernas sobre su cintura para sentirlo mas cerca de mi, necesitaba su calor, y se sentía bien dentro de mi, nunca habían sido tan cálidos conmigo, el me trataba con rudeza pero con la dulzura que le pertenecía. Nunca abandono mi cuello ni mis labios, no me apartaba la mirada, me sentía querida, no como tantas veces que me sentía un pañuelo usado. A partir de ahora quería sentirme asi toda la vida. Querida, amada y deseada. Sentirme especial en unos brazos y no una simple mujer. Notaba como él se tensaba, a punto de terminar en mi, me movi contra el, acercaba mis caderas hacia las suyas, por una vez en mi vida quería terminar con alguien a la vez. Esto era demasiado peligroso y especial. Cuando los dos terminamos nos miramos a los ojos, yo con culpabilidad por sentir algo que no tenia derecho y el con una especial felicidad en sus ojos. Se recostó a mi lado y me atrajo hacia el. Cuando nuestras respiración se acompasaron y quedaron tranquilas se giro hacia mi._

_-Bella eso ha sido…increíble- me dio un pequeño beso en la frente_

_-Jacob…-una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla_

_-Te dije que iba a ser lo que tu quisieses que fuera._

_-Ese es el problema que no se que quiero que sea._

_-No hay prisa pequeña, siendo tu amigo, tu hermano, tu amante, tu pareja siempre voy a estar donde tu estes._

_Y con esas ultimas palabras nos quedamos dormidos con los rayos del sol calentando nuestros cuerpos._

_Fin del Flashback_

Sentí una presencia detrás mia, mentira mas bien olí mi Caramel Machiato

-Gracias Edward no se que haría sin ti

-Yo si

-Edward se que tenemos que hablar pero no creo que sea el momento

-¿Entonces cuando Bella?

-Deja que esto pase por favor hay tanto de lo que tenemos que hablar, y no se si el nos escucha

-Bella vine a por ti hace un año y estabas sola y diciéndome que no querías arriesgarte y ahora estas con el…dándole todo el amor que tienes…- me levante hacia el y le puse mis dedos en sus labios

-Te prometo que hablaremos pero ahora no es tu turno ni el mio, es de él y debemos respetarlo. Por favor

-Esta bien Bella lo que tu quieras.

-Gracias de verdad, ahora te necesito aunque sea egoísta necesito tus cuidados.

-Esta bien, estare aquí para ti, y bueno también si el necesita algo…

Salió de la sala, y me dirigi hacia Jacob mirándole la cara, tenia la expresión cambiada ya no tenia la cara relajada, estaba en tensión con la mandíbula apretada. ¿ Lo había escuchado todo?

-Shhh Jacob todo esta bien tranquilo estoy aquí contigo. Se que disfrutaste con la historia, ¿Seguimos?

Segui con nuestras historias hasta que vino la noche y me quede dormida sobre el intentando no aplastar ningún cable esencial.

Me despertó el ruido de unos cacharros y susurros de unas mujeres.

-Hmmm Buenos días ¿todo bien?- le pregunte sobresaltada porque no sabia que hacían allí esas enfermeras

-Tranquila cielo veníamos a lavar al paciente pero le vimos tan dormida que no quisimos despertarla.

-No hmmm, bueno hagan lo que tengan que hacer yo me voy un rato a la cafetería, por favor cuando terminen que entre algún familiar que no se quede solo

-Claro que si cielo, esperaremos a que alguien entre.

Sali con dirección a la cafetería para encontrarme allí a todos, a estos no había quien les perdonara un señor desayuno.

-Buenos días

-Hey la señorita se ha dignado a salir de la habitación y hablar con las personas- dijo Emmett en tono burlon

-Siento si he sido un poco huraña pero teneis que entender que…- unos brazos pasaban por mis hombros y me daban los buenos días con un beso en la cabeza

-No tienes de que preocuparte lo entendemos, sabes como es tu hermano.

-He! Haya paz con Emmett, el solo piensa en su pequeña hermana y su salud- mi grandullón hablando en tercera persona.

Después de desayunar y hablar sobre todo un poco y algunas risas gracias al humor de mi hermano, decidimos volver a la sala de espera que nos habían concedido gracias a la intervención de Carlisle, todo a cambio de una gran recompensa claro esta, yo ya tenia visto que nadie da nada a cambio de gracias.

No quería entrar en la sala de espera ni tampoco con Jacob, sentía asfixiarme en ese hospital, no quería seguir oliendo a alcohol y desinfectante sanitario, ya lo había soportado muchas veces y me daban arcadas nada mas que respirar ese ambiente, en el cuarto de Jacob había un gran ambientador , solo asi lo soportaba.

Asi que sali hacia las escaleras de incendios para subir a la azotea y ver el paisaje y pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

Saque uno de los cigarrillos que le robe Jared, le hize prometer por su vida que no le diría nada a Emmett. Tuvo que tenerme miedo de verdad porque me dio medio paquete.

Cuando ya estaba consumido medio cigarrillo y mis lagrimas rodaban por mi mejilla sin pedir permiso para poder salir, lo vi a mi lado, sonriendo como mas me gustaba, su sonrisa torcida. Le mire preguntándome como había llegado a la conclusión que estaba hay.

-Eres muy fácil de leer Bella.- había conseguido conocerme tan bien…

-¿No decias que ya no te hacia falta fumar?

-Eso era cuando estabas conmigo y todo en mi vida tenia sentido

-¿ y ahora no lo tiene?- me estaba buscando y me iba a encontrar, el conocía mi carácter sabia como atacarme para hacerme hablar.

-¿El que tiene sentido Edward? Dime! Que el este hay tirado sin vida y yo aquí debatiéndome entre…

-¿entre que Bella?

-No es justo ¿ Sabes? No es justo que aparezcas de la noche a la mañana abriendo tus brazos para mi, no es justo que vuelvas como si nada después de 1 año y pretendas que aun siga enamorada de ti

-Y dime Bella ¿es justo que yo volviese hace meses y te viese feliz y radiante entre los brazos de Jacob?

-¿Volviste? ¿ tu sabias que estaba con el?

-Claro que volvi claro que sabia que estabas con el, no te perdia de vista. No sabes como me sentí al verte

-Lo siento, yo no sabia que habías venido- estábamos tan cerca uno del otro que apostaría lo que fuese a que podía escuchar a mi incontrolado latido.

-Y dime…¿ Sigues enamorada de mi?

-Edward…-me levanto el mentón con su mano

-Mirame a los ojos y dime una mentira Bella

-¿Mentira? ¿Por qué?

-Para dejarte ser feliz, aunque sea con él, para dejarte libre, para dejarnos libres de sentimientos y de culpa a los dos.

-¿Crees que te mentiría sobre mis sentimientos? Me conoces demasiado

-¿Entonces porque siento que te he perdido?

-¿Y tu?

-Nunca me perderas Bella, siempre te he pertenecido y siempre sere tuyo mientras tu quieras, sigo totalmente perdido por ti, no he concebido mi vida sin ti, solo he sobrevivido por Alice y por la esperanza de ver tus ojos de nuevo.

-Edward…esto es difícil para mi ahora, no puedo hacerle daño sin el ser consciente, lo quiero, me quiere y me cuida.

-Bella miénteme por favor- le mire directamente a los ojos

-No Edward, no te amo, no estoy enamorada de ti- su sonrisa se ensancho hasta doler. Me beso en la frente

-Con eso es suficiente para mi, por ahora.- y desapareció dejándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

**Bueno hay va otro cap!! espero k os aya gustado y sigo esperando opiniones!!! **

**Karito CullenMasen, pco a pco ira aviendo menos drama dejemos que bella recuerde su pasado!!! 1 beso!!! eres mi primer commentario gracias!!!!**


	7. Errores

Errores

No debi de Haberle dicho nada, fue un error, ahora me tiene en sus manos, como siempre y jure que nunca me iba a volver a sentir asi, y menos por el. El manejaba mis sentimientos A su antojo. Y eso era peligroso. "Tu siempre metiendo la pata" Calla de una vez! Ahora si me Estaba volviendo loca de verdad, hablando sola!

Fui hasta la sala de espera, alguien con poder para hablar y que me distrajeran, pero no podia encontrármelo, parado en el marco de la puerta Recargando su peso, y Mirándome con una sonrisa torcida, me terminaria por desbaratar. Pero para mi suerte no había nadie, asi que me eche sobre el sofá con la Intención de descansar la mente un poco.

En que situación me Estaba metiendo, mi novio, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia en estado de coma, y yo diciéndole a mi ex que seguia enamorada de él Después de dos años que me dejo sin luchar, deseando tirarme A su cuello y que me hiciera suya , que patética eres Bella!

Me puse mi ipod con la voz a tope para evadirme de la situación, todo iba bien hasta que llego esa canción, Creía que la había borrado de mi lista pero por lo visto a mi me gustaba revolcarme en mi tristeza.

_Espacios vacíos me llenan con agujeros  
Se enfrenta a distancia sin ningún lugar para ir a la izquierda  
Sin ti dentro de mí no puedo encontrar ningún descanso  
Cuando voy, nadie lo sabe_

He tratado de seguir así Nunca os conocí;  
Estoy despierto pero mi mundo está medio dormido  
Rezo para este corazón para ser ininterrumpida  
Pero sin usted todo lo que voy a ser es incompleta

Esas estupidas lagrimas empezaron uno por recorrer mi cara

_Voces me dicen que debe continuar  
Pero estoy nadando en un océano solo  
Bebé, mi bebé  
Está escrito en la cara  
Aún me pregunto si hemos cometido un gran error_

He tratado de seguir así Nunca os conocí;  
Estoy despierto pero mi mundo está medio dormido  
Rezo para este corazón para ser ininterrumpida  
Pero sin usted todo lo que voy a ser es incompleta

_  
_Todo habria sido tan distinto ... el con junto a mi, sintiendo su calor, sintiendolo uno cada segundo. Como me prometio._  
_

_No me refiero a arrastrarla, pero me parece que no puede dejarte ir  
Yo no quiero hacer frente a este mundo solo  
Quiero dejarte ir (solo) _

El rompio nuestra promesa, ya nada iba a cambiar. No podia seguir pensando en el, con la estúpida idea de que podia salir bien despues de tanto tiempo. No era justo para Jake. No era justo para mi corazón.  
_  
_

_He tratado de seguir así Nunca os conocí;__  
Estoy despierto pero mi mundo está medio dormido  
Rezo para este corazón para ser ininterrumpida  
Pero sin usted todo lo que voy a ser es incompleto ..._

Alguien quito los cascos de mi oreja ...

-Bella Ya vale

- ¿Qué? Hecho ¿Que?

-Ese es el problema que no haces nada excepto llorar

-Rose, que quieres que Haga

-Que no te alimentes mas de tu pena, Bella eres fuerte, esto no mas afectarte puede. Mira no sabemos cuanto tiempo el Estará así, esta dormido y cuidado y nosotros tenemos que vivir, seguir adelante, y Cuando despierte no te va a querer ver como una persona sin vida, y con Respecto a Ed ...

-Eh Eh! Se pillado la primera parte y la acepto, lo intentare pero de lo otro ni hablemos. A parte, tu odias un Edward!

-No puedo odiar a alguien que te ha hecho tan feliz, solo digo que es un cobarde, prepotente, pero es buen hombre.

-Jacob también me hace feliz

-Cuando te vea temblar y perderte en tus palabras delante de Jake entonces me lo cuentas-quise fundirla con la mirada, una rosa no había nadie que la callara.

Fueron pasando las semanas, e hice un caso Rosalie, no podia seguir asi Necesitaba vivir por él. Cuando ellos venían a ver un aprovechaba yo Jacob e iba a casa de Billy la Ducharme y cambiarme de ropa. En la habitación con Jacob aprovechaba el tiempo hablando con el y estudiando, la Universidad se me Estaba haciendo cuesta arriba. Edward se cogió vacaciones en la empresa para estar en Seattle. Todas las mañanas aparecia por la puerta con mi café y mi muffins, una vez se presento con tortitas con fresa. No se a quien Estaba chantajeando pero me conocía sus trucos. Estaría deslumbrando un adolescente de alguna cafetería. Nuestras Conversaciones no llegaron un terreno peligroso solo hablábamos sobre su trabajo, como lo Llevaba mis estudios y Alice. Se conformo con mi mentira.

Las cosas Estaban cambiando mucho.

Mientras lavaban un Jake fuimos a almorzar a todos cafetería con. INCLUSO vino Pablo, eso seria malo, se podia sentir la tensión entre el y Edward.

Estando ya en la mesa esperando la comida vimos aparecer una junto a Rosalie Emmett riéndose ya por detras el abrazandola, contándole algo al oído, conocía a mi hermano decoroso y algo no era. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos?

- ¿Qué ha sido eso Em? - Rose se sentaba a mi lado riéndose

-Haber, como las ventas de esta machote-Edward se reia por lo bajo

- ¿Sabeis algo que ni mi mejor amiga ni mi hermano me hayan dicho aun?

-Veras Hermanita, Cuando un hombre y una mujer se conocen y se sienten atraídos ...

- ¿Em de verdad me vas a contar la Charlita sobre sexo?

-No Claro que no tu ya sabes mucho de eso-sabia que esto no iba a bien salir, Paul siempre abriendo su boca, Edward se tenso en la silla e Hizo ADEMAN de levantarse con los puños cerrados

-Paul por favor cállate

- ¿Por qué? Me vais a negar que ella no es experta en eso?

-Tío la estas cagando Emmett También silla se levanto de la

-Ya vale chicos, esto es un hospital, tengamos la fiesta en paz.

-Pero Bella ...

-Dejalo Em, en todo caso el lleva razón-me levante de la silla y me fui de allí, con rabia, con odio a mi Misma.

-Espera su Bella! - Sus manos rozaron de nuevo mi piel, y quise agarrarme a EL sentirme segura y, llorar escondida en pecho

-Dejame por favor, necesito estar sola.

Fui a mi lugar seguro, me encendí un cigarrillo y me deje caer en el suelo agarrando mis rodillas hacia mi pecho, desaparecer quería. Cometido había muchos errores en mi vida, y los tenia que pagar.

_Flashback_

_Querido diario: estoy aquí Después de tanto tiempo sin escribirte. Hoy he tomado Una decisión que cambiara mi vida. Despues de mucho tiempo de enfermedad que por fin conseguido terminar con esto. Todo ha terminado, por lo menos a lo que se Refiere salud, por ahora que me queda lo mas importante, seguir con mi vida y no se como, mi autoestima no existe, el tratamiento ha dejado mi cuerpo Hecho una pena. Aunque esto cambiara, lo aseguro .... La Decisión esta tomada. Voy a vivir mi vida y no me importa el daño que Haga en el camino. Ya sufri demasiado pedirlo pecado, ahora me toca a mi. Tengo que hacer algo para sentirme viva y comenzara con todo mi cuerpo. Lograré que me vean como una chica bonita, no como la chica Qué estaba enferma._

..._. MESES DESPUES ...._

_-Animado venga Alice, vayamos al Club!_

_-Bella me tienes rendida_

_- ¿Rendida Alice? _

_-Eres la única que lo consigue Bella, no se que tomas o que tienes pero estas imparable_

_-Tengo vida y hay que celebrarlo!_

_-Vayamos Esta bien. ¿Cuál es tu Objetivo hoy? - Me preguntaba Mientras sacaba un par de conjuntos para las dos_

_-Mmm creo que hay un nuevo visitante en la Push ..._

_- ¿El primo de Jake?_

_-Ajá, creo Que Será fácil, no ha dejado de mirarme en toda la semana y no esta nada mal_

_- ¿Qué no esta nada mal? ¿Crees que te permitira Jacob? Es su primo_

_-Y yo su mejor amiga no me lo puede negar._

_-Si ya sabemos tu que haces con el lo que te da la gana-le CIY El Conjunto y me meti en el baño para cambiarme, sacándole la lengua._

_Cuando ya estábamos listas nos montamos en el Porsche, me sentida increíble asi vestida y en ese coche, llegar al club y que el mozo nos abriese la puerta. Que los hombres nos mirasen como algo inalcanzable, Solo Cuando y como nosotras quisiésemos. Pero hoy solo tenia un nombre en la mente._

_-Estas Bell's perfecta-me abrazo mejilla y me dio un beso en la_

_-Tu tampoco estas nada mal .- Jake me acerque por su izquierda para mirar Por Encima de su hombro_

_- ¿A quien buscas?_

_- ¿No ha venido tu primo? - Me miro interrogante_

_-Hay Bella Bella ... - movio su cabeza de lado un lado_

_-Tu calladito, hoy es su noche dejemos que Disfrute su bienvenida_

_-Pero Bella ... - le puse mis dedos en sus labios y le bese en la mejilla diciéndole al oído "estoy bien"._

_Estuve bailando con Alicia, Sintiéndonos Las Reinas de la fiesta, un Ali no le importaba si le miraban o no, pero nunca me dejaba sola, nunca se iba sin saber del local donde un yo iba, o si Estaba Acompañada y con quien. _

_Se acerco a mi oído "esta Hay" me GIRE para verlo ", no le hagas sufrir mucho, solo es un chiquillo" le Burlona mire con cara "si ya se que te da igual, pero piensa que es familia de Jacob y no sabemos Cuanto Se va a quedar "le asentí con la cabeza para que se quedara tranquila. Yo nunca Prometi nada a nadie, el no menos seria._

_Me acerque A su oído "Me invitas una copa un" si una frase bastante típica pero los tíos eran tan simples ... y yo no me comia mucho la cabeza._

_Cuando terminamos la copa salimos al centro de la pista para bailar, no lo hacia nada mal. De hecho me Estaba poniendo las cosas demasiado fáciles y, asique lo deje allí y desaparecí por un momento, ibamos a poco de las Naciones Unidas jugar._

_Estando retocándome en el baño sentí unas manos Alrededor de mi cintura y una respiración en mi cuello. Este chico es demasiado listo. _

_-Estabas tardando mucho_

_-Una señorita nunca tarda demasiado-me dio la vuelta para quedar frente a el._

_-Ese baile ... - se acerco a mi cuello sintiendo su respiración_

_-Vas un poco ligerito ¿No?_

_- ¿A caso tu quieres ir mas despacio? - Me había calado._

_-Eres bastante listo .- Pablo no dijo nada mas se Dirigió a mi boca sin pedir permiso y inundo su sabor. No era diferente de otras veces, siéntete con el poder Bella, tu mandas. Esta es tu vida, la que elegiste, para sentirte dueña de ti Misma. _

_No recuerdo sus manos en mi cuerpo, ni sus besos en mi cuello, en esos momentos yo era otra mujer, solo quería fundirme con el por momentos y desaparecer de la realidad, la realidad que me acogía por las noches, unos sin brazos que me acunaran Cuando Me sentía sola._

_Después de aquello el no entendio muy bien de que iba esa noche._

_-Mira Pablo, Fue una noche y punto._

_-Entonces de eso vas tu?_

_- ¿Perdona?_

_-Si si me ha entendido perfectamente, ¿SE TRATA DE acostarte con todo tio Y después darle la patada? - Me fui hacia el y le di dos palmaditas en la mejilla_

_-Bienvenido a la vida de Pablo_

_-Eres una puta-algo se lo llevo de ese sitio y cayo contra el suelo, con un golpe seco. Un Puño sonó contra su mejilla_

_-No vuelvas a Así Hablarle un puñetazo Bella-otro-Nunca en tu vida-otro-o te las volveras a ver conmigo cobarde-otro_

_-Jacob ya basta! Dejalo lo vas a matar!_

_-Es lo menos que se merece Bella!! - Lo retirará de Encima De Pablo y me puse en medio de los dos._

_-Ya vale de Jacob es tu primo, que diga lo que quiera!_

_-No!! Eres mi amiga y no voy a Permitir que nadie te Trate asi, calenturon niñato-lo miro con odio! - Ella nunca te prometió nada, asi que no tiene que darte ninguna explicación. Vete ahora mismo a casa Explicale Y a por que te patee el culo! - Se fue de allí con cara de odio de Billy y maldiciendo. Jacob se giro hacia mi y me abrazo._

_-Nunca Bella, te voy a dejar de defensor Aunque piense que lo que haces es una locura._

_-Me levanto el Gracias Jacob, pero no tienes Porque arreglar mis tonterías .- mentón._

_-Pequeña Escucha, por las razones que tengas para hacer tus tonterías son tuyas y las respetare hasta que te decidas dejar de hacerlas. Sé que hay alguien fuera que te hara cambiar de opinión._

_-OH SI! Y estare muy feliz de ello-le dije sarcásticamente._

* * *

Hola!!!! la canciones de BSB Imcomplete. decidme q os parece!!! venga xicas animense a dadle al botoncito verde x lo mns xra critica jejeje!!! 1 beso!!!


	8. No me Dejes

No me Dejes

Me encontraba en ese césped donde cometimos un error, yo le miraba mientras el hacia locuras con la moto que acaba de terminar de construir desde cero. Se le veía tan feliz, con tanta vida, como si nada hubiese pasado. Lo necesitaba, sus risas, sus bromas, su incondicional amistad. Su amor hacia a mi a sabiendas que nunca me recuperaría, que solo obtendría de mi una pequeña parte de lo que fui.

-He! Deja de mirarme y muévete!- su sonrisa, nunca se borraría de mi mente.

-Jake prefiero verte, que matarme en ese bicho- se bajo de la moto y vino hacia mi.

-Bella tenemos que hablar, se lo que soy para ti. No te niegues a lo que hay en tu corazón

-Jacob dejalo, eso no importa

-Si pequeña, es tu felicidad, y se que no es completa conmigo.

-Jake ahora estamos tu y yo aquí, y soy feliz contigo

-No como con el…

-Eso se termino- me levanto el mentón haciéndome mirarme a esos ojos tan profundos.

-Quiero que te quede una cosa clara. No sientas pena por mi, si tu eres feliz yo también lo sere. Si algo cambiase, si yo ya no existiera en tu vida, quiero que lo busques, que dejes atrás tu orgullo y tu dolor y luches por ti.

-¿ de que hablas Jacob? Tu nunca desapereceras de mi vida.

-Bella se mi situación, y solo estoy aquí para decirte que si dejo de existir, yo ya he sido muy feliz contigo, no me queda nada mas que hacer aquí.- le mire horrorizada- Se fuerte pequeña, esto terminara rápido y tu debes seguir tu camino. Por una vez en tu vida hazme caso.- me toco la mejilla, pero no sentí nada, solo frialdad, y empezó a desvanecerse su mano, hasta que su sonrisa dejo de existir…

-Jake por favor no me dejes sola! Jake te prometo que dare todo el amor que me queda por ti, no te vayas por favor, Lucha mi Jacob!

Llore hasta el cansancio, y cuando no me quedaron mas lagrimas solloze hasta dolerme la garganta…

-Bella por Dios despierta princesa- esa voz…empeze a dar vueltas sobre mi misma para darme cuenta que estaba apoyada sobre algo blando, intente abrir mis ojos pero me dolían, los tenía que tener muy hinchados.

-Cielo abre los ojos estabas soñando- ¿Soñando? Pero…fue tan real, le toque, pero era tan frio, ¿No estaría…? No!!! No podía ser! No podía haber sido su despedida. Salte de mi sitio.- sus manos me acogieron por la cintura para abrazarme, en ese momento no note su calor, le apreté contra mi lo mas posible, pero aun asi me faltaba calor, su calor…el calor de Jacob.- me quite de su agarre y Sali escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la habitación de Jacob, para toparme con la realidad, seguía hay, sin inmutarse por mi entrada escandalosa, empeze a tocarlo para darme cuenta que todo fue un sueño. Note una mano sobre mi hombro.

-El….el….se despidió Edward

-¿Quién se despidió?-

-Jake el se despidió en el sueño, me dejo sola, no puede hacerlo, no puede abandonar y dejarme sola.- empeze a sollozar de nuevo.

-Shhh tranquila solo ha sido un sueño, era imposible despertarte, si Rosalie llega a estar te hubiese abofeteado-me dio un dulce beso sobre la cabeza

-Todo sigue igual.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo, no podría mentirte.

-¿ que hacíamos en la azotea?

-Supongo que te quedaste dormida, te eche sobre mi para que descansaras un poco. No creo que esto sea bueno para tu salud Bella, necesitas cuidarte.

-Ya no estoy enferma Edward

-Ya lo se, pero no estaría mal que te cuidaras un poco.

-Lo intentare.

Antes de salir por la puerta me pregunto si quería algo de comer, pero le dije que no prefería quedarme en la habitación. No me apetecia para nada separarme de Jacob.

En lo que restaba de dia no salí de allí, ni tan siquiera cuando Billy vino con Rachel y Rebecca. No me podía dar el placer de dejarles su sitio junto a su hijo y hermano. Temia en lo mas profundo de mi ser, que el decidiese dejar de luchar. Tenia que convencerlo aunque no sabia si el me escuchaba.

-Jake lo del sueño…no se que paso…si fuiste tu o no, pero que te entre en esa cabeza dura que tienes: no te hare caso. No pienso hacer como si nada y seguir mi vida aunque tu no existas, tan solo si supieras lo importante que eres para mi…lo que significas en mi vida, no hubieras dicho nada. Te amo Jacob y no voy a dejarte. Asi que despierta de una vez, por favor. Te necesito…

Me quede dormida sobre su mano.

Ya llevamos un mes con la misma rutina, salir a las 10 de la mañana a la cafetería para que lo laven, desayunar y volver a la habitación. Solo algunas veces salía de la habitación cuando Billy o sus hermanas venían. Ya no venían todos a comer conmigo, en cierta parte lo entendía, tenían sus vidas. Edward no falto ni un dia. Seguia conmigo, como me prometió.

_Flashback _

_-Edward tendras que trabajar, debes irte. Alice te necesita. Es egoísta de mi parte._

_-Alice esta bien, la que me preocupa eres tu._

_-Pero…-me callo con sus dedos_

_-Estare aquí contigo hasta que el despierte, y todo este bien. Te lo prometo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Jacob iba perdiendo su musculatura, solo movia sus manos por impulsos muy de vez en cuando y solo cuando el fisioterapeuta le hacia sus ejercicios. Esto no debería de durar mucho mas, no quiero ni pensar en el mal carácter que tendría cuando se viese en ese estado. Adoraba el ejercicio físico.

Rosalie me acompaño ese mediodía a comer a la cafetería.

-¿Podras explicarme al fin que hay entre mi hermano y tu?

-Oh Bella, eso le toca a tu hermano- dijo pinchando un trozo de pollo, retirándome la mirada

-Rose…

-No no ese truco no funciona conmigo.

-Yo solo te pido que no juegues con él, a pesar de su apariencia de chico duro, es un dulce.

-Lo se Bella, creeme que lo se. Por eso…-se calló

-¿Por eso que?- evito mi mirada, dirigiéndola a la barra de la cafetería

-Que buenas amistades tiene nuestro Eddie.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- me cogió el mentón dirigiéndolo hacia la barra…no me podía creer, la camarera flirteaba con el como si eso fuese una discoteca. Y el estaba encantado. Me tense en la silla hasta que su mirada se poso en mi. ¿Me estaba sonriendo? ¿tendria semejante descaro de ligar con una y mirarme asi? A ti que mas te da Bella, al fin y al cabo es libre.

-Ejem, amiga como no te des prisa, te quitan el sitio

-De que sitio hablas Rose? Es libre puede hacer lo que le plazca. Yo ya tengo mi sitio

-Ya ya, a mi no me engañas, tu sigues…

-Callate!- le consegui cortar la conversación cuando Edward venia hacia nosotras.

-Edward no tienes suficiente con las Parisinas que también intentas en un hospital?- él meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo, no hagas eso Edward, conseguiras destartalarme.

-Como esta todo con Emmett Rosalie?- Rose maldecía por lo bajo y no pude evitar reirme.

-Bella, se que te prometi que estaría aquí, pero me han llamado de la oficina, y necesitan mi ayuda esta noche en una fiesta te importaría si…

-Para nada Edward es tu trabajo, estare bien

-Yo me quedare con ella Eddie.- la miro de reojo, sabia cuando odiaba que lo llamaran asi.

-No hace falta chicos estoy bien, podeis iros los dos.

-No hay nada que hablar esta noche habrá noche de chicas!.

-En la habitación de un hospital, si muy divertido

-A mi no hay sitio que me retenga, a no ser que Jacob se enfade por mis comentarios- le sonreí, Rose y Jake no se llevaban muy bien.

-No creo que le importe.

Nos retiramos de la mesa, fui a despedir a Edward a la salida y me dijo que a la mañana siguiente vendría con mi desayuno. Ya en la habitación, charlando con Rose la puerta se abrió. ¿La camarera que flirteaba con Edward? ¿Pretendia que le contase algo de el? O lo que era peor ¿creia que le iba a conseguir una cita con él?

-Perdon, eres Isabella Swan?- me estaba mirando con asco? Esta niñita…

-Soy yo que querías?- no saques tus garras todavía Bella…

-Su novio me dijo que le trajese esto cuando el se fuese.- ¿Mi novio? Ella debió de darse cuenta de mi cara de confusión- El chico de la cafetería que comia con vosotras.

-El no es mi novio.- ¿Alegria en su cara? Vale, no se que era peor.

-Pues lo parecía, en todo caso, esto es para ti.- se fue con sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Oh oh, creo que empiezo a querer a Eddie!- había traido una gran bandeja de tortitas con fresa, sirope, chocolatinas, napolitanas de crema, y Caramel Machiato en un termo. Una nota incluida con su perfecta caligrafia.

_Bella espero que te cuides en mi ausencia, y te alimentes bien, se que te encantan, aprovechate de que le guste a la camarera. Que descanses cielo, nos veremos por la mañana._

_Buenas noches Princesa._

_Edward_

-Emmett debería juntarse más con Edward- le mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Este hombre no quiere que me alimente, quiere que parezca una foca!

-Anda ya! Oh oh trajo sirope de chocolate, esta noche la dieta no existe.

Seguimos comiendo hasta que nuestro estomago dijo basta. Charlamos de la universidad, del trabajo de Rose, y lo que odiaba a una chica de su trabajo. Al dia siguiente me haría el favor de pasarse por la universidad y recoger unos apuntes. Rose era increíblemente amable cuando se lo proponía, y si no le sacabas el tema de Edward y Jacob. Ella nunca aceptaría que apreciaba a Edward, al fin y al cabo el fue quien cambio mi vida. La volvió del revés en poco tiempo.

_Flashback_

_Estaba sentada en la mesa con bebiendo una copa, mirándolo. ¿Por qué Alice no me lo presento antes? Sus andares, su porte, como tocaba su pelo. Necesito una ducha inmediatamente. En ese momento me miro y vino hacia mi. Me puse nerviosa. ¿Isabella Swan nerviosa por un hombre? Esto no estaba bien. El acaba de llegar y acaba de romper todo mis esquemas. No quitaba esa maldita y preciosa sonrisa de su cara. ¿Me sonreía a mi? Como si ningún hombre me hubiese sonreído antes. Tonterias Bella esto no puede afectarte tanto querida._

_-¿Bailas conmigo?- se acerco a mi oído, gracias a dios en este club siempre ponían la música alta._

_-Eh…si claro._

_Se movia increíble, yo prácticamente me quede parada frente a el, viéndolo moverse, era hipnotizante. _

_-Cullen bienvenido de nuevo!- mi querido hermano siempre tan oportuno. Se estaban dando un abrazo. Espera…¿había dicho Cullen? ¿Emmett abrazando a un tio que no conocía de nada? Pero le había dicho "bienvenido de nuevo"…si este hombre había sido amigo de mi hermano, tenia un asesinato en mi mente! Tenia que buscar explicaciones! Edward me miro cuando noto mi incertidumbre._

_-¿Alice no te dijo nada?_

_-No. Perdonadme voy a por una copa._

_La busque incansablemente por toda la sala, donde estaba ese pequeño duende cuando se le necesitaba! La vi en el centro de la barra rodeada de chicos, ella como siempre pasaba de todos sus halagos y las invitaciones a copa. Me hice sitio entre todos ellos, espera ¿me acaba de tocar el culo Mike Newton? Tengo que matar a este chico. Yo podría estar con muchos chicos pero nunca con Newton. Lo fundi con la mirada. _

_Agarre a Alice por un brazo llevándomela al cuarto de baño._

_-Hay Bella que haces!! Me estaba divirtiendo dejándoles a todos babear por mi-_

_-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen! Por que demonios no me dijiste que ese Dios griego es familia tuya?- se deshizo de mi agarre y empezó a reírse.- No tiene gracia Alice…_

_-Creia que lo reconocerías- enarque una ceja- es mi hermano Bella. Bueno en realidad es mi primo, pero nos criamos como hermanos.- no me quedaba nada claro, pero empezada a ver esos ojos esmeraldas en otras situaciones, jugando al futbol, intentando cogerme la pelota de baloncesto. ¿Mi niñez junto a EL? _

_-¿Cómo podría acordarme de el? Has visto como esta? Es es…_

_-¿Un Dios Griego Bella?- y no paro de reírse hasta que me vio seria.- sabia que os llevaríais bien, era un gran amigo de tu hermano, por eso tu y yo nos conocimos, supongo que no te acuerdas por tu perdida de memoria, siempre estaba hay cuando tu decidias caerte o torcerte un pie._

_-¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?_

_-Se fue mucho antes de tu estar enferma, siempre preguntaba por ti. Se fue a estudiar a Londres, le dieron una beca de música.- recuerdos venían a mi, yo sentada en la banqueta de su hermoso piano y tocando para mi._

_-¿Por qué ha vuelto? Si le iba bien en Londres…_

_-Supongo que echaba de menos la familia, ya no se dedica a la música, una lastima porque es increíble, esta montando una empresa de relaciones publicas de alto standing. Se ha tomado unas vacaciones._

_-Vaya, no lo veo satisfaciendo a los famosos._

_-Tiene un don para eso._

_-Ya ya lo veo…_

_-Vayamos fuera Bella. Supongo que habras salido corriendo de su lado para buscarme._

_-Supones bien._

_Hay estaba el esperando en la puerta del baño. ¿habria escuchado lo del Dios? Oh no, se me subió toda la sangre a la mejilla._

_-¿Te encuentras bien? Saliste disparada- me estaba tocando la mejilla, eso hizo que me acalorase mas._

_-Si si, lo siento es que no te recordaba. Me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto._

_-Yo también._

_Fin del flashback_

-¿ y esa sonrisa en la cara?- por un momento pensaba que estaba sola.

-Estaba recordando, nuestras historias. Hecho de menos a Alice.

-Estoy deseando que se recupere y regrese. Dentro de poco tengo un reportaje de fotos en Paris, intentare traerla de vuelta.- una pregunta que me vagaba por la cabeza hace mucho tiempo…

-Rose cuando has ido a Paris, viste alguien que…

-Que si el estaba con otra mujer?- asentí.

-No Bella nunca vi a nadie, estaba centrado en su hermana y su trabajo.

-Aunque creas que no, aprecio a Jacob, por haber sido tu mejor amigo y estar siempre contigo, pero tienes que abrir los ojos de una vez. Tampoco puedes hacerle daño por tu egoísmo.

-Rose intento ser la misma de siempre pero desde que él se fue todo cambio, no podía volver a ser esa niña loca que pasaba del mundo, ni podía volver a sonreir, se lo llevo todo con el. Con la triste excusa de cuidar de su hermana. Me pudo llevar con el. Supongo que tenia mejores planes que ese.

-Bella te amaba, y todavía lo hace.

-No quiero hablar de esto delante de él- señale con la cabeza a Jacob

-Bella cariño si se enterase de algo, ya habría saltado a mi yugular creeme.- no pude reprimir una sonrisa porque sabia que era verdad.

Aunque Jake sabia que algo grande quedaba en mi después de la partida de Edward, le enfurecía que hablásemos de el. Supongo que era por su orgullo o por su ego. O simplemente no quería que nadie me hiciese daño. La noche que Edward me dejo, Jacob no era una persona, era un animal enfurecido, se le notaban las venas de su cuello a punto de explotar, me pedia, me rogaba que no llorase mas. Que el volveria con una gran excusa y arrodillándose pidiéndome perdón. Pero yo sabia que no volveria. Lo había dejado claro. Ya no sentía lo mismo por mi. La distancia mato su amor. Por que yo seguía anhelando su regreso, sus llamadas, su roze contra mi piel. Necesitaba su olor cerca de mi como el aire que respiraba. No fui persona por mucho tiempo. Se llevo mis ganas de vivir. Mis sonrisas y la poca felicidad que habitaba en mi. El me saco del pozo donde me encontraba. Pero cuando no volvió a por mi, me metió en el pozo mas negro y oscuro que podía existir. Me costaba respirar, cuando veía su foto, sonriéndome y cojiendome en volandas. Éramos felices…pero una vez mas, la vida me demostró que no era yo la que mandaba. Me dio un hombre perfecto, y me lo arrebato en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Yo no era nadie para negarle la decisión que había tomado respecto a nuestra relación. Siempre pensé que el era demasiado para mi. Pero ya era mi turno para ser feliz. Y me crei cada una de sus palabras.

Y quien estuvo conmigo en las noches de lloros, en los días de desesperación, en mis pesadillas, fue Jacob, el nunca me abandono. Me prometió que nunca me iba a dejar. Por eso me debo a él. Por eso tengo que dejar de pensar que haya algún rescoldo de amor hacia Edward. El pasado ya fue suficiente doloroso para mi como para repetir.


	9. Esperanzas

Esperanzas

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana me terminaron por despertar. Rose ya estaba despierta terminando de arreglarse para ir mi Universidad. Bajamos a la cafetería, ya estaba Edward con nuestro desayuno en la mesa. Venia bastante cansado, tuvo que estar pendiente de las exigencias de los asistentes. Pero se le veía que le encantaba su trabajo. A pesar de ser el dueño, trabajaba como un empleado mas. Ya tenia varias sucursales repartidas por Europa y Estados Unidos. Le reclamaban para todo tipo de fiestas, era lo único que hacia vivir un poco a Alice que a pesar de sus estudios y su trabajo, le ayudaba mucho con las asistencias y los preparativos. Los grandes diseñadores se rifaban a Edward para las fiestas después de los desfiles. Alice estaba encantada porque con la excusa de ser la hermana del gran organizador y relaciones publicas mejor considerado obtenía los mejores diseños y antes que cualquier modelo o actriz. Me alegraba y me llenaba de orgullo ver que por fin había conseguido por lo que tanto había luchado sin ayuda de los Cullen. Apreciaba muchísimo a Carlisle, que había actuado como un padre para el desde el momento que quedo huérfano. Pero aun asi quería conseguir labrar su futuro por su propio esfuerzo. Carlisle nunca le recrimino nada. A pesar de no haber tenido contacto en años con la madre de Edward por disputas familiares, no dudo ni un segundo en acogerlo como un hijo mas en su familia. Ninguno de los dos hablaron de los problemas familiares que hizo que se separasen, cuando Edward ni siquiera había nacido. Carlisle agradecia al cielo que aun después de el fallecimiento de su hermana hubiese pensado en el como tutor legal de Edward.

Acompañamos a Rose a su coche, agradecia la lluvia que caia sobre mi en esos momentos, era como pequeños alientos. Refrescaban mi rostro y me hacían despejar la mente.

Entramos en la habitación y estaba Carlisle con un grupo de médicos examinando los últimos exámenes de Jacob. Todo seguía igual. No había ningún tipo de cambio.

-Buenos días Jake- me acerque a el y le bese la mejilla. Algo empezó a pitar y todos los médicos de la sala me miraron con días Jake-me acerque a y el le bese la mejilla. Algo Empiezo a pitar y todos los médicos de la sala me miraron con interrogante.

-Bella cariño vuelve a cariño vuelve a Hablarle.

-Jake demuéstrale a esta gente lo fuerte que eres.

-Doctor Cullen ninguna anomalía. Puede ser que haya sido casualidad.

-No ha podido ser casualidad todos vimos como salto su encefalograma. – me acerque a Jacob de nuevo para cogerle la mano y darle un beso para susurrarle contra su piel que todo iba bien.

-Otra vez doctor.- Todos me miraban sorprendidos

-Vaya, ya sabemos que ha sido.

-Carlisle no entiendo nada.

-Bella vuelve a tocarlo y hablale lo mas pegada posible-me dijo Edward al oído.

Me acerque a su oído y le susurre que lo echaba de menos y lo necesitaba. La maquina volvió a pitar y todos tenían una pequeña sonrisa en la cara, hasta Edward sonreía. No entendía nada. El gesticulaba muchas veces cuando algo le disgustada o le agradaba.

-Bella creo que tenemos buenas noticias. Esta despertando, o por lo menos su cerebro lo esta haciendo. Eso es muy buena señal, quiere decir que no habrá tantas secuelas- las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer por mi mejilla. Si eso era cierto…- Su cerebro a respondido a sensaciones, tu voz y tu tacto han hecho que reaccione. ¿le hablas como te comente?

-Si si, le doy sus buenos días y sus buenas noches. Le cuento que tal el dia, y le hablo sobre nuestro pasado. Alguna vez que otra he notado que gesticulaba.-Todos se miraron, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.- nunca dije nada porque cuando vienen hacerle sus ejercicios tiene impulsos.

-Debimos probar esta técnica antes-murmuro uno de ellos, el mas joven.

-Bella ven al despacho, ya que sabemos que su cerebro esta un poco despierto, no queremos que hablar delante de él.

Nos dirigimos al despacho de Carlisle, rodeada por unos brazos acogedores por mi cintura. Pedí permiso para poder fumar un cigarrillo estaba demasiado nerviosa. No sabia lo que me venia encima. Consegui una mirada de desaprobación por parte de los dos hombres que me acompañaban pero asintieron, concediéndome el gusto de fumar.

-Bella siento si no hemos probado esto antes con Jacob pero creíamos que no era necesario. No entendemos todavía como puede seguir en coma. La operación fue complicada pero la supero, no hubo infecciones. Es como si no quisiera abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer papa?

-No hay ningún método para hacerle despertar, ni obligarle, cuando el este preparado lo hara. Bella tendras que seguir igual que antes, pero tomando notas de su proceso y sobre todo ante cualquier cambio, avisanos aunque te parezca insignificante.

-Lo siento Carlisle, no quería hacerme ilusiones.

-No importa cielo, esto solo cambia las cosas no las empeora.- Carlisle y Edward se miraron, y los dos asintieron.

¿Pasa algo mas?

-Bella no todo fue como te dijimos, por eso quizás el no quiere despertar. Tenia una pierna rota, las costillas de su parte derecha se hicieron añicos y tocaron el bazo, hubo una hemorragia interna y tuvimos que quitarle el bazo. La columna, bueno se vio afectada pero no sabemos hasta que grado hasta que despierte. Cuando íbamos a cerrarle por fin, hubo otra hemorragia, por un coagulo en una de sus arterias. Volvimos a operar y parecía que todo había salido bien.

-¿volvera a andar?- por eso el sueño, por eso el hablaba de su situación. No podía dejar de andar, Jacob no lo soportaría, preferiría morir antes que verse como su padre. Era demasiado joven como para vivir asi. Por eso seguía dormido, por eso se despidió de mi. Sabia a ciencia cierta que por su propia voluntad no abriría los ojos ya que se encontraría con una silla de ruedas esperándole.

-No lo sabemos. Necesitamos sus reacciones estando despierto.

-El no quiere despertar Carlisle- me miraron interrogantes.- No lo va hacer. Lo sabe. Sabe que esta invalido- empeze a sollozar. Su mano llego hasta la mia y la apretó para que supiese que no estaba sola.

-Bella es que no lo sabemos. Ahora que sabemos que reacciona ante tu voz podias hablar mas con el. Digamos que puedes convencerlo.- asentí. Salí del despacho hacia la habitación con la intención de no salir de ella, hasta conseguir que despertara.

Y asi fue durante mes y medio, comia, estudiaba y dormía a su vera. Nada de lo que me dijesen ni nadie que fuese a buscarme me hacia salir de allí. Tenia en mente un plan y nadie me iba a quitar la idea. Jacob iba a despertar me costara lo que me costara. Si tenia que volver a mi enfermedad para salvarle la vida lo haría sin dudar.

-Buenos días Jake-le di su correspondiente beso, y volvió a pitar, la rutina de todos los días.- Jake te imploro, como todos los días que abras los ojos, esto ya no puede seguir asi cariño, da igual como sea la cosa cuando salgas de esa cama pero tienes que luchar, por ti, por nosotros, por tu familia. Billy cada vez esta mas sumido en su pena. Te echamos de menos, necesitamos tus bromas y tu sonrisa. Hasta Rosalie echa de menos tus chistes sobre rubias. Por favor mi Jacob te quiero, siempre has estado hay para mi y yo no sere menos. Que no te asuste la vida que tienes por delante. Estare para ti siempre. Como amiga, como hermana, como amante, y como pareja. Mi vida se va apagando conforme pasan los días y no puedo hacer nada mas por ti que velar tu sueño profundo.- y entonces me di cuenta que estaba sobre el y algo húmedo cayó en mi cara. Estas lagrimas no eran mias.

Sali corriendo de la habitación buscando a Carlisle. Lo cogí por el brazo no contestando a sus preguntas. Le señale las lagrimas de Jacob y quedo sorprendido me dijo que eso era un gran avance, estábamos muy cerca. Había esperanzas a pesar de todo.

A partir de ese momento cada cosa que le hablaba tenia reacciones en el. Sonreía débilmente o se entristecía. Me sentía algo mejor pero no obtenía el resultado que yo quería. Deseaba que cogiese mi mano y la apretara hasta doler.

Después de tanto tiempo encerrada, le dije a Jake que necesitaba salir que me perdonara, me estaba asfixiando con el olor del hospital, creía que me haría inmune.

Sentada en la azotea, pensé en Jacob y yo, en nuestras travesuras de adolescentes y los castigos de Charlie cuando se enteraba de todo. Algun beneficio tenia que tener siendo el Jefe de Policia de Forks. Tenia espias en todos lados. Recordé ese dia en el acantilado.

_Flashbacks_

_-No no Jake estas loco como pretendes que salte de aquí! ¿has visto lo que hay abajo?_

_-Vamos enana!! Será divertido!- me cogió de la mano y me acerco al filo del acantilado._

_-Charlie nos matara! Eso si no nos matamos antes aquí.- tiro de mi hacia delante, debajo de mis pies ya no había nada, hasta que llegamos abajo Jake nunca quito su agarre de mi mano. Una experiencia llena de adrenalina, me sentía viva y agradeci que me empujara a hacer esta locura._

_Al salir del agua no dejábamos de reir y saltar emocionados. Llegamos a la orilla vivos. Lo malo fue cuando volvimos a casa de Billy empapados y nos encontramos con Charlie. Me castigo durante un mes sin volver a la Push, salir del instituto y llegar a casa directamente. Pero mereció la pena. Jacob se salvo del castigo. La única manera que teníamos de vernos era por la noche, Jake subia a mi habitación entrando por la ventana. Siempre pendientes de los ronquidos de Charlie. Era un alarma._

_Fin del Flashback_

Me levante con la cara empapada por las lagrimas. Me levante con furia, con rabia. Gritándole al cielo pidiendo explicaciones.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le haces esto a él? ¿estas cobrándote la vida que no conseguiste arrebatarme a mi? Pues aquí estoy, hazlo de una vez, quitame del medio y dejalo en paz, el mas que nadie merece vivir. Yo destroze mi vida haciendo daño a los demás sin importarme nada. Hazlo de una maldita vez. ¿Me estas escuchando? Dejalo vivir!- no dejaba de gritarle al cielo, sin saber a quien hablaba, saltando por la rabia que había dentro de mi, hasta que unos brazos me sujetaron fuertemente, me coloque en su pecho y no pare de llorar. No se cuanto tiempo pase entre sus brazos pero era el único lugar donde deseaba estar en ese momento. Segura y caliente. Protegida por el hombre de mi vida. Por el que me hizo sufrir y querer desaparecer. Pero lo anhelaba. Mire hacia arriba para encontrarme con sus ojos. Estábamos tan cerca, tenia apoyada su mejilla sobre mi cabeza, si tan solo levantaba un poco mis pies, rozaria sus labios, los ansiaba, su sabor, su calor, la dulzura de sus besos.

-Bella…-me pregunto con su mirada, y no pude resistir. Asentí. Se poso por fin sobre mis labios, todo perdió sentido a mi alrededor, solos el y yo, sin importar el pasado y el dolor que sentíamos. El beso se volvió ansioso, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Fui yo quien pidió permiso para profundizar mas el beso, para darme cuenta que era real. Que estaba besando al único hombre de mi vida, al que nunca deje de amar. Sus manos recorrieron mi cintura para atraerme hasta el, por miedo a que escapara. Para demostrarle que nunca lo haría agarre su pelo para sentirlo mas cerca y subí mis piernas hasta quedar alzada sobre sus caderas. Nos separamos por unos segundo. Me miro interrogante…

-No te detengas por favor, te necesito.- continuo su beso, a sabiendas que esto no iria a mas que un beso desenfrenado. Y después de tanto tiempo desee que no parara, que los errores que cometimos se borraran de un plumazo.

-Vaya parece que las cosas no cambian por estos lares- me volvi hacia la puerta de la azotea, intentando averiguar si esa voz era una alucinación o era verdad. Esboze una gran sonrisa, me solte del abrazo de Edward y sali corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia esa persona que con tan sola su presencia me hacia tan feliz.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!!! gracias a tods los k me teneis cmo Historia favorita!!! jeje xro no os atreveis a ponerme comentarios? venga xicas necesito vuestra opinion...kien sera esa persona???


	10. La Nueva Bella

Una Nueva Bella

_3 años antes…_

Tenia 19 años y una vida nueva por delante, fuera preocupaciones, fuera penas y miedo de estar mas en cama. Sali de casa corriendo como si me abrasaran los pies al tocarlos la carretera. Su casa estaba lejos pero no quería perder el tiempo con el coche en los semafaros. Tenia prisa por vivir.

Todos estaban jugando Beisbol en la parte de atrás de la casa. No tenia tiempo que perder. Me fui hacia ella quitándola de la base lanzadora. Era la mejor en esa posición. Los demás se quejaron pero poco me importó.

-Bell's estas loca? Cuando hay una bola cerca siempre termina en tu cabeza ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres terminar conmocionada?

-Alice te voy a dar la oportunidad que tanto querías- se le iluminó la cara, con una sonrisa traviesa.- Voy a dejar que me conviertas en otra Bella, quiero que saques de mi lo mejor. Te permitiré todo menos el cambio de color de mi pelo, todavía me da miedo tratarlo.

-Oh!!! Me has hecho la amiga mas feliz del mundo! Ya veras lo que haremos! Pero…a que viene esto Bells? Nunca te has puesto en mis manos.

-Alice todo ha terminado, me dieron el alta medica y quiero ser otra Bella. La Bella que quiere vivir.

-No sabes la alegría que me das!! Esta noche estrenaremos a la Nueva Bell's. Y tu alta medica. Seras la mujer mas maravillosa de todo el Estado.

Salimos al jardín para contarles a todos la gran noticia, pero evitamos el cambio de look, seria una gran sorpresa que vieran a la chica que siempre iba en chándal o simple vaqueros, con la cabeza gacha y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Se acabo la chica invisible, esta noche llegaría la mujer que había dentro de mi. Dispuesta a todo. Aparte de no cambiarme el color de pelo le exigí a Alice que no pronunciara mucho mi escote, todavía no estaba preparada para enseñarle al mundo mis cicatrizes, las que me acompañarían toda mi vida recordándome por que estaban hay.

Pasamos toda la tarde entre el cuarto de baño y la habitación de Alice, no dejamos ni que Rosalie entrara, fue un gran secreto que nos unió, y lloramos como niñas, de alegría y tristeza porque todo había terminado por fin. Fue la primera en enterarse de mi situación, Carlisle no pudo aguantar mucho la presión del secreto profesional, no le guardaba rencor, al cabo de los años me convertí en una mas en su familia. Una hija mas en esa casa.

Una de mis visitas al hospital, Carlisle me pidió perdón porque esa misma mañana explotó delante de Alice contándole nuestro secreto. Le tranquilice diciéndole que tarde o temprano se sabria todo. Yo no era lo suficiente valiente para enfrentar a mis amigos. Le hice jurar a Emmett por su vida, y estuvo a punto de perderla varias veces. El y su bocaza.

Asi que decidi enfrentar mi nueva vida y tranquilizar a mi pequeña amiga. Me tocaria contarle todo con detalles, su padre no se atrevía a romper mas el juramento.

Al entrar en ese enorme salón, no hubo palabras solo unos diminutos brazos agarrándome y unas desconsoladas lagrimas por nuestras mejillas. Cuando nos tranquilizamos fuimos al despacho de Carlisle donde nadie nos interrumpiría si cerrábamos la puerta. La única norma en toda la casa y la familia.

-No voy a juzgarte por habérmelo ocultado, pero a partir de ahora me lo contaras todo. ¿Prometido?

-Prometido

-Bella no sabes que angustia tuvimos todos estos meses, sin verte y Emmett con medias palabras.

-Lo siento Alice no me veía capaz, y no creía que saldría de esta, bueno en realidad todavía no estoy segura.

-Saldrás de esta lo juro, y cuando eso pase haremos la fiesta mas grande que el país conozca. Por supuesto que yo organizare. Cuéntamelo todo. ¿ Que es exactamente lo que tienes?

-Cancer.

Le conte todo el proceso que debía pasar, los tratamientos, las operaciones que tuve, y sobre todo las secuelas y que respetaran mi decisión si algún dia no quería verlos. No era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la pena en sus ojos, la lastima y la preocupación. Pero me sentí liberada cuando me di cuenta que de ellos no obtendría esas miradas que la gente tenia por la calle. Ellos estarían conmigo, con sus bromas, ayudándome en el estudio, sujetando mi cabeza si mi estomago decidia tener arcadas en ese momento. Jugando a Trivial en las sesiones de quimioterapia. Trayéndome gorros y pañuelos de todas las marcas y modelos que compraban. No me podía negar ante los pucheros de Alice. Gracias a todos ellos pude medio sobrellevar mi situación. No todos fueron risas y bromas, hubo días verdaderamente duros, lloramos y algunos gritaban de rabia, pero nunca nunca se rindieron. No hubo nadie que sufriera mas que otro. Pero Jacob se lo tomo realmente mal. Le costo borrar esa mirada gacha.

-Jake se que no debo pedirte esto pero…si no puedes verme, si te duele demasiado o tienes miedo, no me enfadare porque no pases tiempo conmigo. Puedes irte

-Demonios Bella! No tengo miedo, tengo rabia por haber roto mi promesa

-¿Qué promesa?

-La que te hice hace años cuando nos conocimos, que nunca dejaría que nada malo te pasase, que siempre estarías bien.

-Ay Jacob, esto no dependía de ti cariño, nose porque me toco a mi pero asi fue y que podemos hacer? Recriminarnos unos a otros? No Jake eso no es lo que necesito ahora, esas preguntas ya me las hice hace tiempo y ni tengo respuestas y si obténgase alguna no tendría sentido ni valor sus respuestas. Estoy enferma que mas da por que.

-Pero no puedo evitar pensar que te he fayado.

-Hagamos algo. Siempre me protegeras, siempre estaras conmigo, pero siempre que tengan algo que ver con tus acciones ¿de acuerdo? No por algo "divino".- asintió.

Alice y yo seguíamos enganchadas todavía sollozando por la alegría de que todo había terminado.

No me dejo verme en el espejo ni tan si quiera cuando cogió las tijeras, la temí. Cogi su mano y la mire suplicante. Sabíamos el valor que tenia el pelo para mi.

Me corto el pelo a capas, escalonado, con un flequillo infantil pero a la vez sexy.

Saco un vestido de Valentino del armario, de un increíble azul eléctrico, un enorme escote por la espalda, y por delante marcaban mis pechos pero sin enseñar mi escote. Ajustado a la cintura, aprovechando que era estrecha por esa parte. Y con un poco de vuelo hasta su corte final, llegando un poco por encima de la rodilla.

Me puso en los pies unos preciosos tacones de 10 centimetros, me rei cuando me vi encima de esas escaleras, seguro terminaría en el suelo nada mas levantarme de la silla.

Me maquilló y subió mi pelo a un semirecogido. Pinto mis uñas con una línea perfectamente francesas. Gracias al amor a la moda Alice era una increíble estilista y estética.

Por ultimo puso unas gotas de Escada en mi cuello y muñecas y me empujo hacia la entrada de la escalera. Me sujeto la mano con fuerza para ir delante mia y no soltarme con miedo de caer rodando por ellas.

Cuando salí al jardín todos se dieron la vuelta y no hubo palabras solo unos grandes aplausos y abrazos susurrando a mi oído lo contentos que estaban por mi alta medica y unas malas palabras de Jacob " Maldita sea Bell's estas perfecta, no dejare que nadie se te acerque, los machacaria"

Fuimos rumbo a un local que habían alquilado, me obligaron a vendarme los ojos.

Las risas de Emmett rebotaban en todo el coche, y eso no me aliviaba para nada. Alice solo decía cosas como que bien ha quedado todo, te va encantar, vas a querer bailar y todo.

Y realmente asi fue, por una vez en mi vida baile, y no tan solo una vez. Realmente Alice se esforzó quedo genial. Todos reian y me felicitaban. Bebi y me sentía un poco cansada ya a altas horas de la madrugada. Asi que Jacob me llevo a casa. Alice tenia que hacer de segunda anfitriona y controlar la fiesta, algunos bebieron mas de la cuenta.

A partir de entonces íbamos cada fin de semana de compras, todavía no terminaban por gustarme pero, me hacia sentirme libre y disfrutar con Alice tantas cosas, es lo menos que se merecía por tantos meses a mi lado, sin protestar por su falta de vestuario nuevo.

Meses después empeze a sentirme segura como para vestirme sola, con la aprobación de la duendecillo por supuesto, segura para ligar.

Verdaderamente no quise que mi primer beso fuese con un extraño. Y tampoco mi primera relación sexual. Realmente quería que fuese alguien especial pero ¿como pedírselo? ¿Cómo decirle a mi mejor amigo que lo necesitaba para mis dos primeras veces?


	11. Carmen

Carmen

Hay estaba, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con sus brazos en jarra, igual que siempre, con una sonrisa en su rostro, radiando felicidad, la que su roto corazón le permitia. No se quien abrazó mas fuerte a quien, cuanto tiempo estuvimos asi , pero el tiempo que no pase con mi mejor amiga se esfumo. Merecía curar su pena como mejor creyera. Si era junto al recuerdo de Jeremy en Paris, que asi fuese. Las conversaciones solo las manteníamos via internet, a diario casi dos o tres veces, pero el tiempo fue pasando y cada una siguió con su vida haciendo esas conversaciones escuetas. Una vez a la semana si había algo importante que contarnos. Y ahora estaba aquí conmigo, _dejo a Jeremy en Paris_ para verme. Y eso demostraba por su parte, la gran amistad que teníamos. Yo no pude estar con ella, había otra persona conmigo que me necesitaba mas y nunca me recriminó que no estuviese allí.

_Flashback_

_-Alice me gustaría estar allí contigo, mas que cualquier otra cosa pero…-la carita de mi amiga vino a mi mente…_

_-Bella lo importante ahora es ella, yo solo necesito afrontar esto, y depende de mi. Jeremy no esta Bells pero Carmen si y es necesario que estes con ella._

_-Lo siento tanto._

_-No importa hermana. ¿Cómo esta? _

_-El tratamiento no avanza, pero si lo hace la enfermedad, ella no pierde su sonrisa, pero creo que sabe todo. No puedo verla asi. Desea vivir realmente, y no pierde la esperanza. Sus padres están destrozados, pero tiran para delante por ella. No se como terminara todo Alice. Es la mejor persona que hay. Y no se merece esto._

_-Tranquila Bell's no puedo decirte que todo saldrá bien porque no tengo el poder de predecir, como algunas veces creo, pero si puedo asegurarte que pase lo que pase es por su bienestar. Es demasiado joven para sufrir tanto._

_El tiempo paso, lentamente y cada dia dolia mas verla apagarse en esa habitación. Y no dolia tanto verla dormir, con su cara demacrada y con ojeras, lo mas doloroso quizás es ver que todavía mantenía una sonrisa en la cara. Que hacíamos planes juntas, queríamos estudiar la Universidad juntas, comprar un piso y salir por las noches a comernos la ciudad. Nuestro pequeño sueño…vivir en Nueva York, estudiar medicina y tener hijos. Sabiendo que era casi imposible, ya que por nuestro tratamiento quedamos nulas para ello. Pero tenia tanto amor que dar, repartir tanta felicidad…que mantenía teniendo esperanzas en que podríamos tener hijos y disfrutar de ellos una larga vida. _

_Mi pequeño angel, sintió unos dolores insoportables. Y antes de cerrar sus ojitos le dijo a su madre que el mes siguiente iría conmigo a Paris para verme feliz junto al hombre que amaba. _

_Relajo su mirada y su respiración, no lloró, no sintió nada, solo durmió y descanso por fin. _

_Su perdida hizo de mi una persona sin vida. Ya no tenia la rabia para seguir adelante. _

_Meses y meses pasaron frente a mi, sin darme apenas cuenta. _

_-¡ esto es demasiado!- le mire incrédula. ¿Me hablaba a mi?_

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-¿Qué que pasa? No comes, lloras sin saberlo, maldita sea Bella llevas 3 dias con la misma ropa- mire hacia abajo, ¿llevaba 3 dias sin cambiarme? Vaya…_

_-No me di cuenta, lo siento_

_-Ya basta de lo siento, reacciona de una vez._

_-Lo intento, creeme que lo intento Jake._

_-Cariño ¿crees que haya donde ella te vea se sentirá orgullosa de causarte este daño? _

_-No…_

_-Claro que no pequeña, tienes que seguir adelante aunque sea por su recuerdo._

_-Todavía espero que entre por esa puerta con una gran sonrisa, hablando del futuro_

_-Te voy a decir una cosa, y solo una vez. Estas viva, por alguna razón, cosa que agradecemos al cielo. Pero estas desperdiciando la vida que a ella le quitaron._

_Sus palabras eran duras, y dolían en lo mas hondo de mi ser, pero era cierto….tan dolorosamente cierto. Que me hizo reaccionar, seque mis lagrimas y le pedi a Jacob que me llevara a verla._

_Frente a ella prometí que lucharía por ser feliz, que dejaría entrar a mi vida todo lo que me hiciese bien. _

_-Carmen, vivire por ti, por tus sueños. Los hare mios. Me cueste lo que me cueste. No te niego llorar cuando te eche de menos. Pero mis lagrimas terminaran en sonrisa. Por ti._

_La vida te pone muchas veces en situaciones donde no tienes por donde escapar, quieres salir corriendo y dejar todo atrás. Sin importar nada ni nadie. _

_Desear despertar de la pesadilla que te ha tocado._

_17 años y mi vida era una mierda._

_Querer morir para no sufrir, para que mi familia no sufra. Cerrar los ojos por fin._

_Y que todo acabase conmigo._

_Cuando Carlisle dio mis resultados de sangre, todo en mi se heló. ¿Verdaderamente me estaba pasando a mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice en mi corta vida para esto?_

_Emmett se derrumbo frente a mi, todo sus musculos temblaban a mi alrededor. No era consciente que estaba abrazado a mi hasta que sus lagrimas mojaron mi camiseta. Mis brazos colgaban a ambos lados de mi cuerpo. Sin reaccionar. _

_Me quite de su abrazo y subi a mi habitación. No parece creible que no llorase, pero no me salía. Me sente frente a la ventana, sin hablar sin moverme. Pensando en como terminar con aquello. ¿Debil? Por supuesto. _

_Yo tenia planes, después de mi graduación quería salir de viaje con mis amigos, conocer mundo. Vivir, era mi mejor plan._

_Mi operación paso sin darme cuenta, mis estados de mutismo* se convirtieron en rutina. _

_Las sensaciones dentro de mi no tenían comparación con nada._

_¿ Que hacer si no sabes si vas a abrir los ojos al dia siguiente? ¿ y para que abrirlos? ¿ para ver a esa pequeña niña, marcada de por vida por unas cicatrices? Estaban hay para recordarme a cada segundo a lo que me enfrentaba. Para una adolescente no era agradable verse sin un solo mechon de pelo. No era fácil ponerse frente a un espejo e imaginar que esos 40 kilos de cuerpo ya nunca recuperarían su forma. No seria contorneado. No tendría color. _

_Fueron meses muy duros, pero había un rayito de esperanza para mi. Algo bueno habría hecho en una vida pasada. Para depositar a mi lado personas increíbles. _

_Si no hubiera sido por ellos…_

_Sobrevivi dia a dia. _

_Y cuando conoci a Carmen no podía creerme su actitud ante esta situación._

_Ella llevaba en ese hospital, tanto tiempo que se creía mobiliario del mismo._

_Iba con su cabeza destapada y una sonrisa como saludo._

_Me hizo valiente y fuerte su manera de ver la vida._

_-Voy a ir a florida por unos días, me dijo Carlisle que era bueno un poco de sol._

_-Si ya nos toca un poco, aquí apenas hay un dia de sol. Pero me compensa Bella, asi no me dais envidia._

_-Reneé me obligó a comprar ropa, pero no creo que me quite la cazadora, odio ver estas cicatrices._

_-Bella date por satisfecha que tu solo tienes que escoger ropa con mas centímetros. Yo tengo que comprar sujetadores con un pecho falso._

_En mi mente algo hizo click…yo quejándome por unas líneas rosadas en mi escote y ella con un pecho menos con tan solo 18 años._

_Si, la vida era verdaderamente una mierda._

_Asi que decidi hacer de mis días únicos cuando todo terminara. _

_Sin tener consideración con nadie ni nada asi como la vida tampoco la tuvo conmigo y con Carmen. Vivir por las dos. ¿Egoista? Quizás, pero me daba igual. Ahora era mi turno._

_Aproveche cada oportunidad que se puso delante de mi, con quejas de mis amigos y mi hermano mayor pero poco me importó._

_Haciendo daño a diestro y siniestro._

_Revelandome con mi cuerpo. Tatuandolo, fumando y con unas gotas de alcohol demás._

_Hasta que su mano rozó la mia, sus ojos se posaron en mi, y la electricidad corrió por nuestros cuerpos._

_Tanto tiempo esperando sentirme viva de nuevo…y el solo con su sonrisa torcida hizo tambalear mi mundo. _

_Azotó mi mente y mi cuerpo como si se tratase de un vendaval. _

_Haría lo que fuese, daría mi vida, vendería mi alma al diablo con tal de sentir ese estremecimiento en mi columna vertebral cada vez que su respiración chocaba en mi piel._

_Su olor permanecería siempre conmigo._

_Esos ojos color esmeralda se mantendrían grabados a fuego en mi mente._

_Le cumplí mi promesa a Carmen. Dejaria entrar a mi todo lo que me hiciese bien._

_Ahora Edward Anthony Masen Cullen seria mi vida._

* * *

_Siento si hay muchas faltas ortograficas pero no podia leer de nuevo el capitulo...demasiado duro_

_*Mutismo: silencio voluntario o impuesto. Puede llegar a una catatonia_

Cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera casualidad

gracias a todas. Espero vuestras criticas. veo muchas visitas, muchas alertas y poco comentario...


	12. Alice

Alice

Era tal como la recordaba, igual de menuda.

Ay Bella…me asfixias…-me solté del abrazo.

Alice te he echado tanto de menos- miró a Edward de reojo

Hola hermanito

Me alegro que estés aquí con Bella, Alice. Pero no la atosigues mucho- miró a Alice de soslayo, intentado decirle algo.

Puedes irte tranquilo, no la molestare.

Alice tu nunca molestas, ¿estáis peleados?

No tranquila Bella, solo me preocupa que Alice haya llegado demasiado nerviosa.

Hermanito por qué no bajas a la cafetería y me dejas con mi amiga- el asintió, beso mi mejilla y se fue negando con la cabeza. Algo le rondaba la cabeza.

¿Cómo estas Alice? ¿Qué tal el trabajo? ¿Por qué has venido? Te añorado tanto…

Después dicen que la ansiosa soy yo…también te eche de menos hermanita.

Estuvimos horas y horas hablando en la terraza. Me contó sobre su negocio, le iba genial. No quise preguntarle por su situación, pero la expresión de sus ojos lo decía todo, estaba mejor. Le estuve contando los pequeños adelantos de Jacob. No le hizo ninguna gracia cuando le conté que estaba teniendo una relación con él. Ella todavía creía en su hermano y en mí. No podía culparla, en algún tiempo pasado yo también creía en eso. Sin darme cuenta saqué un cigarrillo de la chaqueta, Alice se dio cuenta y antes de que llegara a encenderlo me dio un manotazo, me aniquiló con la mirada, no le repliqué, podía ser peligroso. Odiaba el tabaco. Más bien odiaba el olor que dejaba en su pelo y su querida ropa.

¿ Qué fue lo que vi antes con mi hermano Bella?- Vale se había dado cuenta…mal asunto, ahora Rose y ella me harían un complot.

Fue un momento de flaqueza.

Si ya…tú y tus momentos- le mire de reojo. Y ella echo a reír.

Se quedó callada mirando al horizonte, era casi la hora del crepúsculo. Muchas veces íbamos a la Push con Jacob para verlo. Decidí atacar el tema.

Ali, si te sienta mal algo…pero…tengo que preguntarte- me interrumpió sin dejarme terminar.

Estoy bien Bella, tengo una persona que me ayuda bastante- la mire- Si, hermanita es de género masculino.- puse cara de sorpresa- no pongas esa carita, es solo un buen amigo.

Jacob también era un buen amigo y mira ahora.

Cariño no te engañes Jacob sigue siendo un buen amigo. Solo eso.

Alice no empecemos.

Solo dime una cosa. ¿Cuándo besaste a Edward antes, sentiste lo mismo que cuando besas a Jacob?- recogí mis piernas hacia el pecho intentando tapar el dolor.- Bella mírame y dime si es lo mismo. Que sientes todo temblar, y que solo existís tu y el. Que te quema su roce.- escondí mas mi rostro entre mis manos.- Mírame y dime que sientes lo mismo con Jacob.- inconscientemente recordé el beso de Edward, y podía sentir como mis labios quemaban aun, un escalofrío escaló por mi espalda. Intenté buscar en mis recuerdos el último beso de Jake, encontrar los sentimientos, las sensaciones, y en el ultimo recoveco de mi mente; ese único hueco que le había concedido mi mente después del beso de Edward. Lo encontré…cálido, con ternura, con amor, pero…¿y el escalofrío? ¿No tenia que desaparecer el mundo bajo mis pies? ¿Por qué después de la vuelta de Edward ya las caricias de Jacob en mi mente no me hacían sentir calor? Otro sentimiento diferente chocó con la realidad…¿ Por que mi corazón se aferraba al amor de Jacob, si no aleteaba igual al estar en contacto yo con Edward? Sentí el dolor de nuevo…mi corazón me recordó porque prefería el amor de Jacob…

Alice me dejo, rompió su promesa. Pudo volver conmigo y no lo hizo. No era suficiente para él. Y yo en cierta parte lo sabia pero me creí sus palabras. Creí el amor que depositaba en sus besos.

Bella siento tanto que tuviera que cuidarme, si no hubiera sido tan cabezota podría haber venido a Forks a recuperarme, todo habría sido tan distinto…-perdió su mirada en el suelo.

Alice no tienes la culpa de nada, era lo que tenía que hacer, pero cuando tú te recuperaste no volvió…No volvió Alice, me dejo sola. Me dejo con la excusa de que no era lo suficiente bueno para mí. ¿Por qué no me dejo decidirlo a mi? Ya no me quería…

Bella si tú supieras lo tan equivocada que estas… si el abriera esa boca que tiene…

¿Para qué? ¿ Creés que le perdonaría el daño que me hizo por que abriera su boca y me dijera lo siento? No puedo hacer eso. Quiero a Jacob.

Hay vamos ya hermanita deja de mentirte de una vez. Una cosa es que no quieras sufrir otra bien distinta es que estés enamorada de Jake.

Si lo estoy. No sabes cómo sufro por su estado y me siento horrible al hablar de Edward.

Cariño sufres por qué es para ti como un hermano. Es tu mejor amigo. Mira me cuesta muchísimo hablar de esto, no nombro a ….Jeremy…desde …su….- resbalo por su mejilla la más amarga de las lagrimas.-marcha…pero se bien lo que sentía por el Bella y cuando me di cuenta de ello no quise dejarlo ir nunca de mi lado. Y no quise vivir sin él, serás la primera en saberlo y la única-fue como un pacto entre nosotras y yo asentí- intenté irme con el Bella-cogió mi mano con fuerza y sentí sus ganas de llorar- cuando no puedas ni respirar por la pérdida de alguien, cuando quieras morir por alguien, cuando se te pase la vida delante de ti sin darte cuenta, cuando escuches su voz y creas verlo, creerás que estás loca que has perdido el norte, pero déjame decirte hermana que eso es estar enamorada. Si sientes eso en lo más mínimo de tu ser sobre Jacob entonces cerrare mi boca. Pero si mañana Edward desapareciera de la faz de la tierra ¿Qué harías Bella?

No pude contestarle solo me aferré a su cuello, no hacía falta que nadie contestase a esa pregunta, las dos sabíamos cual era la respuesta. No podría vivir sin él. Lo tenía claro desde que entro en mi vida.

Bella sabes quién es Ta…

Alice-una voz demasiado alta, como un aviso.

Si hermanito, ¿Quieres seguir tu hablando con Bella?- ¿Estaba desafiando a Edward?

No Alice solo quería avisarte de que papa te está buscando.- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?, Alice se levanto y se fue murmurando algo, ¿Cobarde? ¿Pero por qué?

Al tiempo de estar allí Edward y yo sin mirarme me dijo que ya era hora de cenar que todos habían ido a ver a Alice. ¿Por qué tenía esa actitud conmigo ahora? ¿Se había arrepentido del beso? "Pero que dices Bella, claro que se había arrepentido, bueno eso no estaba totalmente bien dicho por qué no fue él el primero que junto tus labios con los suyos" cállate, para que te quiero consciencia si no me ayudas en nada.

¿Todo bien?- me toco el hombro y me asusté estaba pensando demasiado. Era mi oportunidad para preguntarle

No sé, depende

¿De qué?

De cómo estés tu

Estoy bastante bien para serte sincero- ¿Iba con segundas?

Ah, bueno, entonces, vale, si, yo también estoy bien, bueno, eso creo- mierda otra vez trabándome. El empezó a reír y me acurruco contra su pecho para darme un beso en la cabeza.

Mi pequeña Bella- era casi un susurro contra mi cabeza mientras acariciaba mis brazos. Oh no otra vez ese maldito escalofrío. Esto tiene que acabar. Me separe un poco de él.

Edward te importaría mantener una cierta distancia conmigo.

¿Te molesto?- no por qué me susurras con esa voz en mi oído. Maldito!

Edward…

¿Si Bella?- empezó a reír y cuando iba a contestarle Alice me cogió por el brazo para ir a buscar la comida, se cuanto le recordaba esto a nuestros almuerzos en el instituto. Le encantaba componerme un sinfín de colores en el plato.

La comida paso sin problemas a pesar de algunas insinuaciones de Paul, pero las miradas de Alice lo petrificaban, era increíble que una mujer tan pequeña y dulce pudiese hacerte sentir miedo.

La llamaron al móvil, miró la pantalla viendo quien era y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó de la silla con algunos silbidos de mi queridísimo Emmett intentando ruborizar a mi pequeña amiga pero ella le saco la lengua.

¿Tú sabes algo de esto Eddie?

Algo…

Oh vamos cuéntanos- le dijo Em dándole un "empujoncito"

Si ella os quiere contar que os cuente yo solo os digo que me cae bastante bien, es buen chico.

Por más que quisimos sonsacarle a Edward cosas el solo reía, le encanta hacer rabiar a mi hermano.

Cuando Alice se sentó en la silla con una sonrisa maléfica, sabia que estábamos deseando saber de quién se trataba como era, absolutamente todo. Deseábamos tanto que volviera a encontrar el amor, o por lo menos que se abriera a él. ¿Irónico no? Yo hablando de eso…

¿Qué?- todos la mirábamos con ansias de que abriera esa boca, pero disfrutaría mas con nuestro sufrimiento. Em le puso una especie de puchero imitándola cuando quería conseguir algo pero solo quedo en intento y todos nos carcajeábamos de él. Se cruzo de brazos como un niño pequeño y Rose le acaricio la cabeza.

Eh eh ¿Qué a sido eso Rosie? Tu odias al grandullón sin sentimientos, no no me mires así Em, es lo que ella decía de ti ¿ a que si Bell's?

A mí no me metáis chicos. Yo no se nada Ali no me quieren contar.

Somos ya adultos como para seguir comportándonos como críos.

Eso quiere decir que…también habéis tenido "conversaciones de adultos" ¿no?- todos nos doblamos de la risa, hacia tanto tiempo que esa frase no entraba en las conversaciones. Alice y yo fuimos un dia de compras a Port Angeles y cuando llegamos a su casa para soltar su nuevo vestuario vimos a Esme salir de la habitación en bata, simplemente en bata. Alice se asombro tanto que ni pregunto, su madre solo nos miro a la cara con una sonrisa y dijo " chicas váyanse a tomar café que Carlisle y yo estamos manteniendo…esto….conversaciones de adultos" yo no podía casi reprimir mi risa pero Alice tenía la cara tan pálida que me asustó. Cuando se lo conté a los chicos no podía parar de reír, ella solo escondía su cabeza avergonzada. Hasta que Edward le explicó " Alice, te dije que antes de entrar en casa vieras si estaba la corbata de papa en el perchero de la entrada y tu no me escuchaste" fue la única y la ultima vez que vi a Mari Alice Cullen sonrojada.

Seguimos con nuestras charlas y empecé a echar de menos a Jake, que hubiera dicho él, como se hubiese reído de mi duendecillo. Me sentía culpable de estar riéndome y estar tan tranquila.

Bell's a él le encantaría verte ahora mismo sonreír como estás haciendo. No te tortures mas hermanita.- Me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me dio un poco de su tarta de chocolate. Siempre comíamos chocolate cuando estábamos deprimidas, nunca se creyó que era un bues sustitutivo del sexo, hasta que mantuvo su primera relación y cuando Jeremy murió no dejo de comer chocolate, me dijo que no se sentía culpable por hacerlo ya que a Jeremy le encantaba su forma de ver la vida. Seguro que se estaría riendo de ella en ese momento. Alice siempre tiene chocolate en la mesita de noche.

Hermana, no sabes la falta que me has hecho, por favor no te vayas te prometo un día entero en el centro comercial a la semana si nunca más me dejas sola. Olvida a los parisinos.- se nos resbalo una lagrima de alegría, hacia tanto tiempo que yo no la llamaba hermana, desde que Edward me abandonó.


	13. Misterio

Misterio

Estábamos de camino a esa casa que hacia tanto tiempo que no pisaba, impresionante como siempre ante mis ojos. Empecé a comerme las uñas hasta que sentí un golpe en la cabeza "no estado toda la vida cuidándote las uñas para que ahora te las comas". Alice me convenció para que fuese con ella a visitar a su madre, no estaba segura de abandonar el hospital pero Carlisle me dijo que sería saludable para mi, estaba consiguiendo un blanco pálido en mi rostro y no me veía nada bien, quería que cuando Jake despertara me viera bien y no se sintiese culpable al verme con mal aspecto.

No iba a esa casa desde el día que nos enterábamos del accidente de Alice. La última vez que vi a Esme fue el día que despedí a Edward y a su familia en el aeropuerto. Nunca imaginé como termino todo. Cuando ella volvió, quiso quedar conmigo, mantener una relación madre-hija como habíamos tenido por tantos años, pero con todo el dolor que había dentro de mi si la veía sabía a ciencia acierta que perdería los estribos y me agarraría a su cuello sin querer soltarme. Me recordaba tanto a Alice y a Edward.

Cuando salimos del coche me quede mirando la entrada de la casa, donde muchas noches Alice y yo nos sosteníamos una a la otra intentando que nadie se enterase de las altas horas de la madrugada que llegábamos y en un estado poco recomendable. La mayoría de las veces nos encontrábamos a Carlisle en la cocina desayunando y con dos tazas de café para las dos. Solo agachaba la cabeza y sonreía murmurando algo como "esta juventud". Añoraba esas mañanas.

- Mama ya estamos en casa

-Oh mis pequeñas como las eche de menos- se abrazo a las dos y todo se derrumbo. Recordé esos momentos juntas, la primera vez que nos encontraron a Edward y a mi besándonos y todavía no lo sabía nadie. Esme se abrazo a mí dándome mil gracias por recuperar a su hijo. Por hacerle feliz.

- Nosotras también mama- le dije a su oído.- Siento el tiempo que ha pasado

- No importa hija, ahora están aquí mis niñas y eso es lo que importa.

Pasamos todo el día con ella, de vez en cuando llamaba al hospital para saber si algo había cambiado. Todo como siempre. Alice recibió una llamada del chico misterioso.

- ¿Cómo estas Bella?

- Bien Esme, bueno todo lo bien que se puede estar.

- Jacob es fuerte hija veras como saldrá adelante- asentí en su hombro.- Mi niña si supieses lo fuerte y valiente que eres. Mereces en tu vida lo mejor y no dudes nunca de eso.

- Ya tengo lo mejor mama, os tengo a vosotros que son mi familia, a mis amigos y también esta…estoy bien mama

- ¿Quién mas esta querida?

- Edward ha vuelto a mi vida, a mi día a día y eso me alegra.- me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Oh Bella no sabes cuánto me alegra como te has tomado su regreso, creía que lo ibas a rechazar. El siempre ha querido lo mejor para ti.

- Nunca rechazaría a Edward. Fue y es muy importante en mi vida Esme.

- ¿Y lo sigue siendo?

- Claro! Pero no de la manera que vosotros deseáis.

- Tiempo al tiempo querida. El tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar. Y ustedes tienen el suyo juntos.

- Esme…no quiero….

- Shhh ya me contestaras si llevo razón o no.

Esme intento sonsacar a su hija la máxima información sobre el chico que le llamó incontables veces al móvil en toda la tarde pero fue imposible, nos quedamos satisfechas con la respuesta de su sonrisa Jeremy seguro que estaba feliz de ver a su duende con esa sonrisa.

Íbamos riéndonos en el coche escuchando por el reproductor de Mp3 unas de esas canciones que bailábamos en el salón de los Cullen cuando creíamos que nadie nos veía, y después encontrábamos nuestros "sensuales" bailes colgados en Youtube siempre bajo el nombre de "guapoymusculusoosoSwan", después de esos descubrimientos se desataba una pelea de cojines, almohadas o incluso le revolcábamos por el barro en el jardín trasero de Esme, hasta que le destrozamos una de sus jardineras. Pasamos toda la tarde arreglando sus flores, a las que dedicaba horas. Siempre nos recordaba que las cuidaba con tanto mimo para que sus hijos un día caminaran por ese camino hacia el altar con la mujer o el hombre de su vida.

Saltó el manos libres del coche y la música desapareció

- salut l'amour! Il elle t'appelait seulement pour te désirer de bonnes nuits- ¿y esa voz? Era el chico misterioso!! Era un acento extraño pero bien sexy.

- de bonnes nuits le Jazz, j'ai quelqu'un dans la voiture nous parlons demain. Je t'aime.- en un perfecto francés.

- Je te veux ma vie.- se cortó la comunicación.

- Estas comunicaciones internacionales le tienen que costar una pasta a este chico.

- Ya se lo dije pero el insistió- un destello de felicidad brillaban en sus ojos.

- ¿entonces es serio?

- Bella solo es un buen chico, un buen amigo.

- Alice recuerdas que dimos algo de francés en el instituto?- se sonrojó- sé lo que significa " Je t'aime"

- No seas mentirosa eso no lo recuerdas por el instituto, lo recuerdas porque te derretías cuando mi hermano te lo decía.- Era tan jodidamente cierto.

- Esto no tiene que ver conmigo, ya estas escupiendo!

- Esta bien esta bien, pero prométeme que no dirás nada no quiero crear esperanzas a nadie y menos a mi…Lo conocí en una fiesta de Edward, fue al tiempo en que empecé a trabajar de nuevo después del accidente. ¿ Te acuerdas de ese dibujo que hice en la clase de arte?- asentí- un chico rubio, ojos azules, alto y muy bien parecido. Era mi futuro marido te acuerdas? Cuando conocí a Jeremy, ese dibujo desapareció de mi mente, pero entonces lo vi allí en la barra esperando su copa y sin pensármelo me fui hacia él. " Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote" me contestó como un caballero " Lo siento señorita" y desde entonces no nos hemos separada hasta que vine a Forks. Es un gran apoyo para mí, me hace olvidar muchas cosas y ya que me lo vas a preguntar ya te contesto yo antes. Sí, estoy estúpidamente enamorada de él.- yo tenía las lagrimas intentando salir al exterior de la emoción y alegría que sentía por mi duendecillo.

- Me alegro muchísimo Alice. Tranquila tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Me siguió hablando de Jazz, así es como ella lo llamaba pero su nombre era Jasper, llevaba años en Paris, perfeccionando su carrera y por fin había conseguido su sueño. Montar su propia discográfica y hacerse con un nombre en el mundo de la música Europea, planeaba venir a los Estados Unidos a hacerse un hueco. Vivía con unos tíos suyos en un pequeño pueblecito de Francia desde hacia muchísimos años, prácticamente desde que era un bebe, ya que sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche y eran sus tutores legales, nunca le hablaron si tenía mas familia, no tenían buena comunicación familiar así que él decidió labrarse su propio futuro con becas y trabajos. Intentó apartar de su mente el buscar algún familiar perdido. Tampoco sabía mucho de su pasado ya que su tío le puso su apellido, Jasper Withlock. ¿ Si no le querían porque le consideraban una carga por que le negaban el apellido de sus progenitores?

Llegamos al hospital, y decidí hacer rabiar a Em con permiso de Alice. Me acerque a su oído y con un tono de voz burlón le dije " yo sé algo que tú no sabes y te mueres por averiguar" entonces me miró y mire hacia Alice donde ella no pudo aguantar la risa y estalló al ver el puchero de Emmett. Acto seguido Rosalie se acerco a él y le dio una pequeña caricia en su mejilla, cosa que relajo al grandullón y tornó una sonrisa, " eso también lo sabré hermanito", y mientras reía me aleje hacia el despacho de Carlisle para preguntar qué tal el día de Jake. Me acerque a la puerta y la vi entornada, antes de tocarla, escuche dos voces, y vale se que estaba mal escuchar detrás de las puertas conversaciones ajenas pero era Su voz. Acerque mí oído un poco y mi vista hacia dentro de la habitación. Carlisle se encontraba en su silla, con unos papeles en la mano, y Edward estaba de espaldas a mí, tocándose el pelo, igual que cuando se desesperaba por algo. ¿Habría pasado algo en mi ausencia y no me quisieron llamar? No él no me haría eso.

- ¿Sigues haciéndolo cada día?

- Si papa, pero no veo ninguna diferencia al primer día que lo noté.

- Tranquilo hijo, tiempo al tiempo, tendrás que forzar mas su máquina- la misma frase que su esposa. ¿Hablarían de lo mismo?

- Pero es que ya no aguanto más, la desesperación de verla tan abatida, sin ninguna esperanza en sus ojos. Me desespera no hacer nada más por ella, si no hubiese sido tan estúpido y hubiese huido como un cobarde ahora mismo no estaríamos así.

- No estaríais separados, pero el dolor que sufre Bella al ver a Jacob en esa cama seria el mismo.

- No creo que fuese el mismo, tienen una relación.

- Tienen la misma relación que antes de irte, ella te sigue amando Edward.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

- Mira a sus ojos, y sabrás la respuesta hijo. Y tú sigues igual de enamorado de ella que desde el primer día. Que apareciste por casa con esa tonta sonrisa.

- Eso ni lo dudes papa. Ni un día que estuve apartado de ella, podía quitármela de la cabeza. Por eso hago esto por ella, y por ese maldito…quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

- ¿Hijo entonces por qué te quedaste allí?

- Para no hacerle daño. A pesar de tener una apariencia fuerte ella es tan frágil, tan dulce. Que la situación la habría destrozado. Era mejor así, pero al volver y verla, se que ahora no hay nada que me retenga lejos de su lado. Ni tan si quiera Jacob Black. Por eso quiero que despierte y me deje luchar como un hombre por mi mujer. Maldita sea me lo está complicando todo.

- Tranquilo hijo, lo estamos haciendo bien.

Me fui retirando de la puerta poco a poco sintiendo que si iba más deprisa el suelo desaparecería debajo de mis pies y caería. No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaban haciendo los dos? ¿Qué se traían entre manos, como para esconderse y hablarlo?. En mi cabeza nada tenía sentido. El se fue por que ya no me quería no por ninguna situación estúpida. Podíamos superar lo que fuese, pero juntos. Pero le había dicho a su padre que seguía enamorado de mí. Si me amaba cuando me dejo, si lo seguía haciendo ahora ¿porque me hizo sufrir por tantos meses? Aunque el sintiese lo mismo, aunque pidiera perdón en 5 idiomas y llorara lagrimas de sangre, incluso aunque mi amor hacia él me siguiera quemando por dentro hasta doler, nunca lo perdonaría. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. No había vuelta atrás. Jacob ahora era mi vida.

Joder él se fue, ¿y ahora pretende luchar contra Jake?, me dejo sola, destrozada, sumida en mi tristeza, perdí la noción del tiempo, suspendí mis exámenes de selectividad por qué no tenia en la cabeza otra cosa que su maldito olor, su voz, su estúpido y perfecto rostro. Maldita sea mis padres hablaban de llevarme a loqueros, de drogas para poder dormir y poder vivir. Le maldecían por lo bajo, hablaban de que una enfermedad no le arrebato a su hija y un estúpido lo iba a conseguir. Volví a vivir por ellos. Ni tan si quiera volví a la realidad por la esperanza de volverlo a ver.

Le iba a demostrar a Edward Cullen que Isabella Swan no era la dulce, inocente y frágil chiquilla que encandiló una noche de fiesta. No iba a permitir entrar de nuevo a mi corazón a Edward Cullen. Tuvo su gran oportunidad y la desaprovechó. El tren solo pasa una vez. Ahora conducía Jacob Black.

* * *

Hola de new!! perdon x el retraso!!! chicas veo muchas visitas y pco reviews!!! digan lo ksea acen k suba mi moral!!!

no soy nada buena en Frances xro weno si alguien tiene que corregir que lo diga!!

* -Hola amor solo llamaba para desearte buenas noches.

- Buenas noches Jazz, tengo alguien en el coche mañana hablamos, te quiero

- Te quiero mi vida.

Dejen sus reviews!!! y sus teorias!! k Staran aciendo Carlisle y Edward? seguira tan obscinada Bella cn apartar a Edward de su corazon?


	14. Ansiedad

_ Ansiedad_

_-¿Te encuentras bien? Saliste disparada- me estaba tocando la mejilla, eso hizo que me acalorase mas._

_-Si si, lo siento es que no te recordaba. Me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto._

_-Yo también._

_-¿sigues bailando conmigo o volverás a escapar?- "nunca me escaparía de ti"_

_-Eso depende de cómo te portes.- sonrío meneando la Depende de cómo te portes .- sonrío meneando la cabeza._

_Me llevó hacia el centro de la pista agarrando mi mano, se escuchaba la risilla diabólica de Alice por detrás, me gire y le dedique una mirada asesina. Ella solo supo reír a carcajadas. Tendría unas palabras con ella. Aceptó muy bien mi cambio de look, pero eso de que estuviese con diferentes chicos no le agradaba mucho. Siempre intentaba alejarme, pero no lo conseguía. Y ahora mucho menos iba a consentir que me alejase de este hombre que dios puso en mi camino. Era un sueño. Ya no era su rostro, ni su cuerpo, era su mirada, su sonrisa, su tacto cuando rozó mi piel suavemente. Todo me invitaba a ir a él. Y creo que no iba a disminuir con el tiempo._

_No conseguí coordinar muy bien mi cuerpo con la música, no teniéndolo pegado a mí, creo que ni podía respirar normal._

_En ese momento cambiaron el ritmo de la música a la salsa. Era mi turno para manejar la situación. Tendría que agradecer eternamente a Carmen por sus clases de baile. Gracias a dios que tenia raíces españolas y mucho sentido del ritmo. Nos tirábamos horas en la sala de juegos del hospital danzando como las adolescentes que éramos y riéndonos a carcajadas, nuestros pequeños momentos fuera de los efectos secundarios del tratamiento no nos lo podía quitar nada ni nadie._

_-¿Sabes bailar esto?- me acerque a su oído. El asintió. Vaya si que era todo completito el señor. Antes de pegarme a él para enseñarle como bailaba una mujer le mire sonriente a Alice, sabíamos cual era mi punto fuerte._

_Me pegue a él y bailamos durante unas 5 canciones con miradas asombradas de casi toda la pista, cada vez que se pegaba a mí, sentía que me quemaba, puede que no fuese tan buena idea poner salsa en ese momento. Sentía sus manos en mis caderas, sintiendo su calor, haciéndome estremecer cuando me daba la vuelta y fijaba su mirada en mí, en mis labios y de vuelta a mis ojos. Si él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo no me importaba si lo hacía. Necesitaba sus labios contra los míos. Necesitaba saber a qué sabia Edward Cullen._

_Me puse de espaldas a él, y se apego a mi pero le sorprendió lo que hice, fui bajando rozando su cuerpo con mi trasero, para después despegarme sonreírle maliciosamente e irme de la pista. Me cogió por el brazo antes de llegar a la barra._

_-No deberías haber hecho eso.- se acerco a mi cara peligrosamente._

_-¿Bailar?- esto sería divertido._

_-Bailar de esa manera e irte dejándome solo. Es descortés por tu parte._

_-Oh lo siento no me di cuenta._

_-Claro, no te diste cuenta. No vuelvas a moverte así, puede ser peligroso para ti._

_-¿Por?- este juego me empezaba a gustar, yo haciéndome la inocente. Y él se lo creía!_

_-No te dejare ir la próxima vez. Es más, la próxima no te moverás así solo en la pista.- puse cara de asombro, que directo iba, me fije en sus ojos, y estaban casi rozando el negro. Le desprendía llamas. Mis piernas temblaron nada mas imaginar donde quería que nos moviésemos así- Me solté de su agarre haciéndome la dolida, y en cierta parte era así. ¿Quien creía que era? No le iba a reprochar lo que pensaba de mí, total todos lo hacían, yo hice que pensaran eso. Pero con él era diferente, no quería que pensase que era fácil. No quería ser la "fácil" para él. En ese momento necesitaba el máximo alcohol en mis venas, me sentía sucia, por qué demonios tuve que tener relaciones con medio Seattle!! Maldita rebeldía adolescente! Se me llenaron los ojos de un líquido que hacía tiempo que no sentía._

_-Eh! Lo siento si he sido grosero contigo, no quería molestarte.- se acerco a mí, mientras yo casi le eludía la mirada, bebiendo de mi copa. Le hice un gesto con la mano para que se quedase tranquilo. Pero levanto mi barbilla con su mano para hacerle mirar. Si me perdía en su mirada no sabría que sería de mí._

_-Lo siento Bella, no quería molestarte. Pero…el baile fue demasiado para mí. Siento haberme dejado llevar por mis estúpidas hormonas._

_-No te preocupes, supongo que todos los chicos sois así.- el iba hablarme pero unos brazos me cogieron por detrás, casi levantándome del suelo._

_-Pequeña te he estado buscando!_

_-Lo siento cariño estaba bailando con Edward- le mire- Jacob este es Edward Cullen._

_-Encantado._

_-Igualmente.- se estrecharon las manos, y parecía que cada uno ponía toda su fuerza en ello. La mirada de Jacob se endureció._

_-Bell's yo me voy, si quieres venirte te espero._

_-No es necesario Jake, me iré con Rose, duerme en casa esta noche.- le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla pero el giro la cara unos centímetros y se lo plante en los labios. ¿Lo hizo adrede? No quería que mi amigo confundiera los últimos encuentros que habíamos tenido.- Buenas noches Jake._

_-Dulces sueños pequeña._

_Edward ya no nos miraba, solo estaba apoyado en la columna de la barra, sacando un cigarrillo. Se veía de lo más sexy. Unas ganas incontrolables de lanzarme a el y no dejarlo escapar poseyeron mi cuerpo y mi mente. _

_No sabía que tuvieses novio, ya entiendo porque te molesto lo de antes.- no sabía que decir. ¿Qué le decía, que Jake era mi amigo, pero que de hace un tiempo nos acostábamos porque yo era una zorra y él se sentía atraído por su mejor amiga casi hermana? Claro, muy acertado si lo que quería era que me tratase como una chica normal. ¿Cuándo le irían con el cuento? Mejor no hacerse ilusiones con don perfecto y dejarlo para una mujer decente. Así que decidí que creyera lo que fuese, no le mentiría simplemente dejaría correr el tema._

_-No te atormentes. Buenas noches Edward.- me fui de su lado. Pero me retuvo y me dio un beso en la mejilla. "Buenas noches Isabella"._

_Isabella, Isabella, Isabella, su aterciopelada voz no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza. Adoraba como decía mi nombre._

_Salí fuera del local, y tuve suerte de ver a Jacob subir al coche._

_-Jake!!- le grite a lo lejos y pareció oírme porque cerro el coche y se apoyo sobre el._

_-¿Te encuentras bien Bella? Estas un poco pálida cariño._

_-Jake tenemos que hablar._

_-Ya lo se enana, lo siento, me dijiste que no querías besos delante de la gente._

_-Sabes por que pusimos esa norma entre nosotros._

_-Lo se, lo se, pero me sentí un poco celoso y sé que no debo porque entre tú y yo no hay nada. Nada que nos ate el uno al otro.-le abrace, sentí tanta pena por él, por los dos, sabía que esto iba a salir mal tarde o temprano._

_-Jake, entre tú y yo hay más de lo que tú crees, somos amigos, y ese sentimiento que nos ata a ti y a mi nadie escúchame nadie puede arrebátanoslo. Somos unos inconscientes al hacer lo que hacemos, porque sabíamos que había una posibilidad de que esto saliese mal. Decidimos poner normas si seguíamos en ese plan. No podíamos enamorarnos Jacob.- se soltó con furia de mi._

_-¿Y qué mierda querías que hiciese cuando me dijiste que no querías estar con otra persona, porque nadie te daba lo que sentías conmigo? estado enamorado de ti toda mi vida. Joder Bella sabias que yo no podía cumplir esa norma y la acepte con tal de tenerte en mi vida como siempre he querido. _

_-Yo…lo siento Jake no sabía nada de eso._

_-Lo que tú sientes estando conmigo es por los sentimientos que hay dentro de mí. Las caricias los besos, las palabras que recibes de mi es porque estoy enamorado de ti hasta la medula Bella, por eso no quieres estar con otra persona, porque lo mío es de verdad.- empecé a derramar ese liquido que odiaba.- No llores pequeña, no te recrimino nada, sabia a lo que me enfrentaba. Te he dicho eso, porque yo nunca he notado esas caricias tuyas con ese sentimiento. Y dolía dentro de mí. Pero a la vez me negaba a dejarte, tan solo con rozarte como tanto he deseado. Por hacerte feliz. Porque no estés en brazos de cualquiera cuando yo, tu incondicional amigo puedo darte lo que deseas. Hemos sido egoístas, y aquí vienen nuestras consecuencias. Tu llorando como magdalena y yo resignado a dejarte._

_-Jake lo intentare, hare lo que sea por ti, dame tiempo._

_-No se trata de tiempo pequeña, o se siente o no se siente. No se puede forzar la máquina._

_-¿Entonces me estas dejando Jacob Black? ¿Vas a borrarme del mapa?_

_-Como crees que vaya abandonar a mi mejor amiga. Solo dejaremos de…estar juntos. Por nuestro bien.- me cogió por el brazo para darme uno de sus abrazos asfixiantes. Como podía haber sido tan estúpida. Debí de escuchar más a mis amigas. Cuando deje de sollozar, se separo de mí._

_-Bella me tengo que ir, mañana tengo que ayudar al viejo._

_-Lo siento muchísimo Jake. ¿Nos veremos mañana en la fiesta de los Cullen?_

_-Necesito un tiempo solo. Quiero aclarar mis ideas para ser tu amigo de siempre._

_-No puedo pedirte lo contrario. Espero que sea rápido. Te voy a extrañar_

_-Yo también pequeña. Te quiero._

_-Te quiero Jacob.- se fue en su coche sabiendo el significado que tenia para los dos esas palabras. Iguales pero tan diferentes._

_Saque la cajetilla de Chesterfield y empecé a fumar compulsivamente, no otro de mis ataques no por favor. Estaba notando el pequeño mareo de siempre. Maldito pitido. Y no dejaba de llorar. Sabía que acababa de perder a mi mejor amigo, que nada sería como antes, no habría confidencias, ni risas ni abrazos sin sentirme miserable. Me aproveche de sus sentimientos y para colmo sin saberlo. Imbécil. Por tus calentones has echado de tu vida a lo mejor que te ha pasado. Ya iba por el tercer cigarrillo. ¿No podía volver atrás y no decir nunca "Jacob quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, que sea especial y que mejor que mi mejor amigo"? Mierda, mierda! Me senté en el bordillo de la acera con mi cabeza entre las piernas. Algo mejoraba pero sabía que eso no iba acabar así como así. Escuche unos pasos detrás de mí._

_-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¿Bella te encuentras bien?- levanto mi cara.- no te muevas buscare a Alice._

_-No por favor no me dejes sola._

_-Solo iré a buscar una bolsa estas teniendo un ataque de ansiedad Bella.- le deje ir a regañadientes, por que tenia más razón que un santo. Al minuto noté a mi pequeña amiga sosteniendo mi cabeza._

_-Bella, sopla en esa bolsa hasta que yo te diga, respira despacio.- Alice y Edward empezaron a hablar._

_¿Los tiene muy a menudo?_

_--Solo en malas ocasiones.- ella sabía muy bien cuando eran esas ocasiones pero no me delataría._

_-Alice ve y tráele algo con azúcar lo agradecerá mas tarde._

_-Debiste seguir la carrera hermanito._

_Ya me sentía mucho mejor, todos estaban a mí alrededor haciendo preguntas._

_-¿Qué hacías sola en el parking Isabella? No está ni Sam en la puerta para vigilarte. ¿en qué pensabas? ¿Qué te hizo ponerte así? ¿No te abran atacado no? Me cago en la puta matare a quien sea que haya hecho daño a mi hermanita._

_-Emmett cálmate tu hermana necesita tranquilidad no esa autoridad.- su voz me tranquilizaba._

_-¿Dónde demonios esta Jacob? Es tu guardaespaldas!- recordé lo que Jacob me dijo y volvieron los sollozos._

_-¿ Ese chucho te hizo algo? Lo ahogare con mis propias manos como te haya obligado a algo. Isabella Marie Swan dime ahora mismo que te ha hecho ponerte en ese estado_

_-Cállate de una puta vez Emmett! Jacob no me ha hecho daño. Yo se lo hecho a él. Ha roto conmigo. Se ha ido.- todo el mundo se calló cuando me levante de repente. _

_-¿Por qué ha hecho eso? ¿Qué ha pasado cariño?- Rose se acerco a mí._

_-No quiero hablar de ello. _

_-Está bien. ¿Edward crees que debemos ir a ver a papa o puedo llevarme a Bella a su casa?_

_-Solo necesita descansar, el alcohol que ha ingerido tampoco le hace bien. Que no tome café por un par de días._

_-Vámonos Isabella, ya hablaremos en casa._

_-No Em! yo y Rose iremos a tu casa tu dormirás con Edward en mi casa.- no dejo replicar a mi hermano, cuando Alice se ponía así nadie podía llevarle la contraria. Le agradecí en el alma que no me dejara pasar la noche atormentada con las maldiciones de Emmett._

_Ya no me sentía como una reina en ese coche camino de mi casa, no quería ropa bonita ni el pelo arreglado, busque en la guantera del coche esas toallitas desmaquillantes que Alice tenía para emergencias y quite todo el maquillaje que había en mí. Yo y me maldita manía de convertirme en lo que no era. En una mujer sin escrúpulos. Había roto el corazón a mi mejor amigo y no me lo perdonare en la vida. Me sentía lo peor. La vida no se estaba riendo de mi, se estaba descojonando de mi*. Sus palabras taladraban mi mente y solo quería ir corriendo a la Push a pedirle de rodillas que me perdonase que haría lo que fuese por él. Pero ya había demasiado dolor como para restregarle por la cara que iba a estar con el por lastima. Claro que quería a Jacob Black y me sentía demasiado a gusto en nuestra intimidad. Pero cuánta razón llevaba cuando me dijo que mis caricias no le trasmitían lo que él me hacía sentir a mí. Por eso después del segundo encuentro con Jake sentí repugnancia cuando me bese con James._

_Pero yo no sabía lo que se sentía cuando uno estaba enamorado. No había tenido ese sentimiento nunca y por el camino que iba no creo que lo encontrase. El calor de sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, su dulzura cuando apartaba un mechón de pelo de mi cara. Sus ojos brillaban. Estaba enamorado de una persona que no le correspondía, no quise ni pensar en su dolor ahora mismo. Más bien no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si fuese al contrario. Eso solo se conseguía no enamorándome nunca. ¿Pero entonces nunca sentiría lo que Jake me trasmitía a mí? ¿Cómo sería trasmitir a alguien con miradas con gestos, lo que él sentía? ¿Me arriesgaría a sufrir como él?_

_No me di cuenta de donde me encontraba hasta que el frio me espabilo un poco. Estaba tirada en el baño de mi cuarto pegada al suelo. Perfecto, los vómitos me venían perfectos ahora. Necesito cafeína a granel. Alice y Rose estaban sentadas en mi bañera esperando a que yo terminase el lamentable espectáculo. _

_-Lo siento chicas, no quise arruinarles la noche._

_-Solo dinos que ha pasado con Jacob.- Alice estaba furiosa. Noche de sermones se avecina._

_-Alice me duele mucho la cabeza, hablemos mañana._

_-Creo que Jacob se ha cansado de verte tontear con otros- Vaya Rose nunca me había hablado así._

_-No estaba tonteando con nadie, además…no teníamos una relación seria._

_-No claro que no tu solo te restregabas con el petulante de Edward Cullen.- Miro a Alice- Lo siento amiga pero es la verdad._

_-Lo sé Rosalie, pero él no sabía que Bella tenía novio._

_-Es que no tengo novio, Jake y yo solo…estábamos juntos, bueno ya no. Y si creo que se sintió celoso por el baile. Y no hace falta que me maltratéis de esa manera ya se lo estúpida que soy.- les conté toda la conversación que tuvimos en el parking.- No necesito que me cuestionéis, sé que no os gusta lo que hago, creedme a mi ahora tampoco me hace gracia. Y ha tenido que pasar esto para que me dé cuenta de lo gilipollas que soy. – termine la frase casi sollozando y con arcadas de nuevo. Me llevaron a la cama y nos echamos las tres, como en los viejos tiempos en nuestras noches de pijamas viendo películas de acción con unos increíbles protagonistas y Alice intentando averiguar nuestro futuro. Reinaba un gran silencio en la habitación, una de las dos se quedo dormida pero a mí la cabeza todavía me daba vueltas, mañana sería un gran día, sí señor, con ojeras y con un increíble dolor de cabeza cuando mi queridísimo y enorme hermano venga pidiéndome explicaciones. Emmett solo en una casa que no era suya, unas copas de más, sin personas de carácter que le retengan. De mal humor por que no le dejaron sonsacarme nada. Mierda!!! Me sobresalte en la cama. Fui dando tumbos hasta el bolso de Alice y meterme en el baño con él. Donde había metido ese diminuto móvil._

_-Que lo coja, por dios que coja el móvil, mi padre puede ir arrestar esta noche a su propio hijo por asesinato.- tres tonos, cuatro. ¿se habría llevado a Emmett a seguir bebiendo?_

_-Alice qué diablos quieres son las 6 de la mañana._

_-Eh lo siento Edward soy Bella-_

_-¿Te sientes mejor Bella? ¿Necesitas algo?- se aclaro la garganta._

_-Estoy bien gracias, siento haberte llamado pero ¿Sabes donde está Emmett?_

_-Claro, está aquí durmiendo._

_-Gracias al cielo- susurré pero él me escucho_

_-No te preocupes Bella me di cuenta de lo que quería hacer cuando cambio de carril en la carretera. Le amenacé con soltarle a Alice furiosa y cambio de dirección._

_-Te lo agradezco Edward, se hubiese arrepentido de hacer semejante locura, es su mejor amigo._

_-No sé qué paso entre ese chico y tu pero noté que te hizo daño lo que sea que hablaron, si puedo ayudarte en lo que sea puedes contar conmigo Isabella. Siempre.- como susurro ese "Siempre"._

_-Esto…gracias Edward, buenas noches. Siento haberte despertado._

_-No te preocupes, siempre que quieras Bella. Te espero mañana de mejor ánimo.- y colgó._

_El móvil quedo pegado a mi oreja escuchando el pí pí de la otra línea. Acaba de conocerme y ya me tendía su mano. Para siempre. No sé en qué parte de todo esto Rosalie tenía razón en lo que era un tío arrogante. Por lo menos conmigo se porto como un amigo. Aunque lo que sentí cuando bailamos no era precisamente de amigos. Pero bueno supongo que todos los tíos eran así. No les hacía falta mucho como para calentarse. Cuando me aleje de él en la pista lo que vi en sus ojos fue como dolor. _

_Me hice un hueco entre mis dos amigas que ya estaban en el quinto sueño y cerré los ojos pero no fue buena idea. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Así que salí de allí y fui al salón, cogí el álbum de fotos que Alice me regalo el ultimo cumpleaños. Había tantas risas y locuras en esas fotos. En casi todas salía por los aires encima de Jacob. Vi esa mirada. Como me miraba cuando hacíamos el amor. Por qué no era solo sexo. Había cariño y amor aunque cada uno lo sintiese de diferente manera. Quería volver a sentir esa mirada en mi pero procuraría que los dos estuviésemos en la misma sintonía. No podría nunca soportar el dolor que Jacob estaría sufriendo ahora mismo. _

_-Cariño que haces aquí tan temprano, o ¿Tan tarde? Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que salgas hasta tan tarde isabella_

_-Lo siento mama, no ha sido una buena noche. Jacob ha roto conmigo._

_-Lo siento hija, pero en una pareja debe de haber igualdad de sentimientos._

_-Lo sé mama y no sabes cuánto me duele no corresponderle._

_-El estará bien hija. Solo dale tiempo._

_-Tengo miedo de que nada vuelva a ser como antes. Necesito a mi mejor amigo en mi vida._

_-Lo sé cielo y créeme el también lo sabe. Seguro que prefiero tu amistad a nada._

_-Eso espero mama. Voy acostarme un rato.- me acerque a ella y le di un gran beso- Gracias mama. Necesitaba escuchar esas palabras._

_-Por cierto, más te vale que limpies el baño. Dile a tus amigas que como te dejen emborracharte de nuevo no pisaran esta casa nunca más._

_-Si mama._

_Alice me despertó saltando sobre la cama se le veía muy ilusionada con la fiesta que preparo para la llegada de su hermano. Se veía que lo adoraba. Me vestí a regañadientes no me apetecía para nada dar la cara en la fiesta. No estando allí casi toda la Push y no Jake. Pero la curiosidad de ver a Edward con los rayos de sol tocando su perfecto cuerpo me ponía ansiosa.  
¿Cómo se verían esos ojos esmeraldas a la luz del día? Vale si, definitivamente iría a esa fiesta._

_No deje que Alice me preparara el conjunto, decidí ponerte unos vaqueros con unas bambas y un simple chaleco de cuello alto azul. Era simple pero me veía bonita en el espejo. Deje mi pelo suelto todavía casi moldeado por la noche anterior. Total para que me iba a duchar y ponerme reluciente si terminaría revolcada en el barro junto al bruto de mí hermano. _

_Camino de la casa de los Cullen, Rosalie ya estaba furiosa por adelantado._

_-Vamos Rosalie sabes que Emmett no lo hico queriendo- la risilla de Alice me contagio_

_-¿Qué fue lo que no hizo queriendo Alice? ¿ revolcarme por el barro, ensuciarme mi ropa nueva o ensuciar mi pelo? Como ese bestia se acerque a mí a menos de 5 metros lo matare. Lo juro Bella te quedaras huérfana de hermano así que prevenle que vengo con las pilas cargadas.- Alice y yo nos reímos y murmuramos entre nosotras "sesión de sexo urgente" solo nos ganamos una mirada asesina de nuestra amiga desde el retrovisor._

_No me dio tiempo de abrir la puerta del coche, ya estaba El ahí para hacerlo con una increíble sonrisa en sus labios. Madre mía que labios. Ducha fría urgente. Si claramente la luz del club no le hacía justicia. Me cogió de la mano para ayudarme a salir del coche. _

_-Buenos días Isabella, espero que la resaca no te haya quitado toda la energía de anoche- susurro a mi oído haciendo estremecer cada centímetro de mi cuerpo._

_-Eh eh, buenos días Edward.- ya no me hacía falta coloretes, su mirada ya me hacia enrojecer._

_Fui hacia la cocina para saludar a Esme, estaba reluciente de tener a su hijo de nuevo en casa. Tan solo con verme la cara me dio un enorme zumo de naranja. No me quito ojo hasta que tome la última gota. Según ella era el mejor remedio contra la resaca. Hubo un tiempo que Alice y yo tomamos tantos que decidimos no llegar más borrachas a su casa con tal de no tomar más zumos. Alice decidió no ponerse ninguna prenda más que tuviese el color naranja._

_Emmet ya le había contado lo que paso anoche. Dijo las mismas palabras que Reneé. De algo se tenia que notar que trabajaban juntas desde jóvenes. Estudiaron juntas en la universidad y decidieron montar su propia empresa de decoración de interiores. Esme era la decoradora por supuesto. Mama colaboraba pero no con el mismo estilo. Mas bien se encargaba del papeleo de la empresa. Y tenían muchas horas para hablar de sus inconscientes hijas adolescentes._

_La fiesta estaba genial, medio Forks estaba allí para recibir a Edward Cullen, todo el mundo se acordaba de él y yo solo tenía flashes tocando su piano, y tarareando alguna melodía. El único recuerdo que no olvidé desde que lo vi la noche anterior eran esos ojos. Su sonrisa que aun permanecía a pesar del paso de los años. Estaba concentrada intentando recordar más momentos con él. Encendí uno de mis cigarrillos, e intentaba fumarlo lo más rápido posible para que ni Esme ni Carlisle me lo arrebataran y me dieran el sermón del dia. _

_-Te he dicho lo perjudicial que es fumar para ti Bell's-_

_-Oh Jake has venido!!!- me abracé a el y casi me senté encima suya- Creía que no te vería en días!_

_-Una vez te prometí una cosa. Y no voy a romper mi promesa. Seré lo que tu quieras, tu amigo, tu hermano, tu amante, tu pareja pero siempre voy a estar donde tu estés._

_-No puedo dejarte hacer eso, aunque me duela no verte en mi vida, también me duele verte sufrir._

_-Yo hare lo que vea oportuno hacer Bell's. Es mi vida y decidiré que hacer con ella. Ahora tira ese cigarro y ven con tu mejor amigo a jugar a beisbol- le mire de reojo para averiguar si era una broma- vamos pequeña yo te protegeré de las bolas._

* * *

_*Es una frase de la película Twin Town._

_Este capitulo es la continuación de un flashback de Bella en el capitulo 7 "No Me Dejes" donde conoce a Edward. A partir de ahora y no sé hasta cuento en los cap donde haya cursiva serán recuerdos.!!_

_Gracias por los review!!! espero que os guste este cap y la idea de poner recuerdos de Bella!! se conocera mas la historia de Edward y Bella! solo os adelanto que ya tengo el final en mi cabeza jeje!! y nada deciros que yo tambien creo que Bella es cabezota y un poco tonta pero bueno todas tenemos nuestro orgullo ¿no? tampoco me creia mucho el perdon y el olvido tan repentido de Bella en Luna Nueva con un beso y unas palabras bonitas...no se!! besos y Felices Fiestas!!!_


	15. Serás Feliz

Serás Feliz

Estaba preciosa mirando hacia el mar, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho, el viento hacia mover su pelo a su antojo, tapaba parte de su cara, pero no le importaba, se sentía libre sentada en ese tronco lleno de salitre observando cómo las llamas de la hoguera chisporroteaban azules y verdes. Ver su cara de ilusión y de asombro por el fuego era la mejor imagen que podía tener en esos momentos. Verla feliz, era todo lo que deseaba. Se veía adorable, con sus mejillas coloreadas por el calor de la hoguera, riendo sin ningún motivo. Así debería ser para siempre. No podía tocarla, estaba tan lejos de mi en esos momentos, sentía su respiración sobre mí, su tacto me hacia estremecer pero no alcanzaba, no encontraba la voluntad para levantar mi mano y arrebatarle esas lagrimas que tantas veces caían en mi pecho suplicando que abriera los ojos. Todavía no estaba preparado, no era mi tiempo aun.

Mi pequeña y dulce Bella, tan frágil y fuerte a la vez, divertida y feliz si no te concentrabas en sus ojos. Con un deje de tristeza que te hacia preguntarte ¿Qué más podía hacer por ella?

Deje de pensar en mi para verla feliz, deje de lado mis sentimientos una vez, hasta que ella volvió a mi rogándome que la mantuviera con vida. Era su puerto seguro, pero mis abrazos no eran los que ella deseaba. Lucharía por quitar de su mente y corazón a ese hombre. El que no lucho por ella, el que la abandono en su miseria. Era mi oportunidad, la oportunidad de enamorar a Isabella Swan.

Un susurro llego a mis oídos y ese sueño en la playa se esfumo.

- Jake volveré lo antes posible-beso mi frente.

¿Quién mas andaba hay? El doctor Cullen puede que me este revisando, últimamente lo hace mucho. No él no era, no había ruidos de maquinas, ni me tocaba para ver cómo reaccionaba. Era otra presencia que me incomodaba, no me gustaba esa persona fuese quien fuese. ¿La rubia? No, estaría limándose sus preciosas uñas. Sabía que había alguien porque Bella nunca me dejaba solo, y porque esos pasos alrededor de la cama me ponían nervioso. Maldita sea ojala me levantase y le gritase: ¡Para ya, vas a desgastar el suelo imbécil ¡

Vaya por fin se decide a hacer algún ruidito mas, se estaba aclarando la garganta, ¿Quién demonios era?

- No sé si me escuchas o no Jacob, pero necesito que me escuches. Nunca nos llevamos bien y menos desde que estas con la única mujer que amo. Pero vengo a pedirte un favor- increíble! Este era el gilipollas que estaba desgastando mi paciencia, y era muy limitada. ¿Edward Cullen pretendía pedirme un favor? Espera un momento… ¿Qué cojones hacia ese maldito en mi habitación? ¿Estaría aprovechando el que yo estaba casi como vegetal y quedarse con mi pequeña? Ah no eso si que no…intente mandar la orden de apretar mis puños al cerebro y me hizo caso porque sentí el apretón de los nudillos, estupendo cerebro ahora levántate un poco y rómpele la boca al perfecto de Edward Cullen. No había colado.- Quiero que despiertes y hagas feliz a Bella, te necesita no sé porque pero está destrozada. Y duele verla así. Has hecho un buen trabajo en mi ausencia. Haz lo que tengas que hacer para levantarte de ahí y luchar por lo que tú supones que es tu mujer. Espabila perrito o te la arrebatare sin darte cuenta- entonces ocurrió algo que deseaba hace tantísimo tiempo, un gruñido salió de lo más profundo de mi pecho para salir por la garganta, quería matarlo con mis propias manos, si la quieres para ti tendrás que luchar contra mí, no te lo pondré tan fácil, quizás Bella no esté enamorada de mi pero me quiere, soy su maldito puerto seguro. Su ancla, el sol que ilumino sus días al tu dejarla sola capullo!- Vaya Jacob veo que por fin reaccionas, eres como un chucho solo actúas cuando te quitan algo que tú crees de tu propiedad, pero escucha atento Jacob Black, Bella fue, es y será siempre mía. Estoy a fuego en su piel, recuérdalo bien.

Deje de escuchar sus pasos a mí alrededor, y un golpe en la puerta al cerrarse. Sabía que tenía razón, sabía que el nombre de Edward estaba grabado a fuego en la mente y piel de Bella, no era la primera vez que sollozaba su nombre por las noches, o incluso cuando había intimidad entre nosotros. Quemaba dentro de mí sus susurros, pero me decía a mí mismo que el tiempo todo lo curaría. Pero todo había cambiado ahora, el estaba aquí con ella y lo más importante de todo, despierto y de pie. Tenía que darle la oportunidad que fuese feliz con el hombre al que realmente amaba. Intentaría por todos los medios abrir los ojos y decirle que cumpliera sus sueños aunque fuesen las últimas palabras que saliesen de mi boca. Sentía la seguridad que si despertaba iba a ser mi último aliento.

- Ya estoy aquí cariño, espero que no te molestase mucho la presencia de Edward, ahora seguiré leyéndote ¿de acuerdo? ¿Dónde lo dejamos? Ah sí es verdad, Jane Eyre vuelve al castillo y ve que todo está quemado, si ya lo sé cambiare el nombre del protagonista no te preocupes cielo.

Mi dulce y pequeña Bella…serás feliz lo juro. Aunque tenga que irme de este mundo. En ti lucirá cada día una sonrisa. Si tengo que pagar con mi muerte para eso no dudare ni un segundo.

* * *

Opiniones? gracias a todas! spero mas reviews por su parte, es un alto en el camino de los Flashbacks de Bella pero soñé con esta escena y no pude parar al escribir.


End file.
